Lord Azkaban
by SuperXBrother
Summary: After Harry James Potter has been sent to Azkaban Prison, the wizarding world begins to crumble. When called back to defeat the Dark Lord, Harry refuses. Why? Because Harry Potter is dead.
1. The Night Hell Broke Loose

Lord Azkaban

Chapter One

The night all hell broke loose

Harry Potter was not like other teenagers. That was easy to guess. Every single one of the teenagers in Surrey loved the summer holidays save one. It was a time away from school. It was a time of relaxation. And it was a time to spend with family and friends. Harry James Potter was not one of those teenagers. He dreaded going home for the holidays.

But the point is, Harry hated his home. Calling it "Home Sweet Home" was a big fat lie. It was not a home for him. It was the place he slept during the holidays. That was it. Nothing more, nothing less. And the residents of number four Privet Drive were not his family. They were just those annoying relatives that everyone seemed to have. They hated his guts for something that he could not control. In fact, he was born with this "abnormality" as the Dursleys liked to call it.

That abnormality was known as magic.

Harry lied on his lumpy matress in the smallest bedroom of the house. For ten years, he used to be forced by his relatives to sleep in the cupboard under the stairs. The only reason why Harry had moved to the smallest bedroom was because the magical world had finally "checked in" on Harry. They said that they had been doing so since he was placed at his "home."

'Yeah right.' He thought as he glanced at the bent clock on the smashed side table. His cousin Dudley threw the clock at the wall when his favorite television show wasn't going to be on for another ten minutes. The poor table couldn't stand the pressure the enormous five year old whale gave off. It was nearing midnight and Harry was thinking about his life. There were many things that he thought rather odd about how his journey into the magical world was made. He grabbed a sheet of paper and a pen. The wizarding world would have had a heart attack if they knew their "chosen one" was not using a quill and parchment to write. And an even bigger insult was that he used, gasp, pen and paper. Tools created by, shudder, Muggles. This was how shallow and stupid the Magical World really was. With a sigh, he began to write.

Questions concerning Year One

1. Hagrid showed up and took me to Diagon Alley. All the other muggleborn and muggle-raised have had a Hogwarts head of house come and tell them and the parents or guardians about the magical world.

2. Harry had never been told me about my parent's will or anything about my inheritance. He said there would be more time for that later. Well, I'm done with fifth year and I'm still no closer to knowing anything about it.

3. How come Mrs. Weasley _forgot_ what the platform number is? She's gone to Hogwarts for seven years and she has seven kids for crying out loud. She seemed to remember it perfectly after I became friends with Ron.

4. Why did Professor Dumbledore try to hide the Sorcerer's Stone at Hogwarts? Anyone could have guessed it was going to be there or at Gringotts due to their high security.

5. Why did Dumbledore announce to the entire school to not go into a forbidden corridor? Everyone was trying to get in their the entire year.

6. Some of the older students tried to use Alohamora on the door. How come it only unlocked for three first years when several seventh years couldn't get in?

7. Why wasn't there more security around the third floor if it was forbidden? There wasn't any at all.

8. Why did Dumbledore wait until Christmas to give me Dad's invisibility cloak? He could have given it to me anytime during my years. He could've even kept it for himself.

did Dumbledore allow me to roam around the school? He might've even guided me to the room where the Mirror of Erised was. I definitely felt a wind pushing me in that direction. He might've even wanted me to hear Snape and Quirrel's conversation.

did three first years, two of them having no prior experience in the magical world, manage to overcome those obstacles made to stop a dark lord that was a spirit able to pass through walls? They seemed to be designed for each of us. Ron with the chess board. And Hermione with the Devil Snare and Potions Room.

11. Why did Albus fly to the Ministry? He could have just Apparated or flooed there. I wonder if he even left the school…He left the school even though he knew Voldemort was trying to get in.

12. Why wouldn't Dumbledore answer my question about Voldemort? Shouldn't I have had enough right to know by then?'

The list continued on. Harry wrote one for each year at school. He had used up about twenty sheets, back to back, and his writing was tiny. He looked back over his questions and observations. Each year it seemed that there was already a set path that he'd unknowingly followed. It was loosely paved but it was there alright. When he read the parts about Sirius, he felt his eyes water.

The whole fiasco at the Department of Mysteries had happened just a week ago. He missed his Godfather, Sirius Black. (By the way, he is proclaimed to be a wanted felon, but the Ministry tried to cover up the tiny little detail about show that he'd never even been given a trial). He didn't know why he decided to go to try and save his godfather from the fake vision Lord Voldemort sent him. Sirius had been bound to his house by a spell Dumbledore "created/said he created."

'If the spell was real, then there was no way Sirius could've left his house lest Dumbledore allowed it.' Harry thought. 'He had become a prisoner all over again. It was no wonder why he'd been wanting to get out all year. Sirius wanted to get out, but he knew why he couldn't. So why would he go straight into the ministry? And who had told him that I was there? Sirius might care about me but since Azkaban, he'd started looking at things rationally. And popping into a place where everyone wanted to kill you did not sound smart. It might've been a compulsion spell someone put on him, a hidden demand that he had no control over. Maybe even the Imperious Curse. I might've had one put on me too. I only thought about rushing over to the Ministry. Even if Sirius's life was on the line, I would have been thinking about other things as well. Could Dumbledore have had something to do with both occasions?'

He looked away from the clock and stared at his hand. The scars from when Professor Umbitch forced him to use a blood quill were still a ghastly white. The words "I must not tell lies." was perhaps to be etched onto his hand for life. Only after she vanished did he discover that the blood quills were illegal. Yet Fudge approved of everything she did.

'Just add that to the list of illegal stunts she's pulled.' Harry thought. 'Then there was that freaking prophecy. The one Dumbledore _forgot _to tell me about.' Harry got up and walked over to his snowy owl, Hedwig. She was sleeping lightly. He gazed intently at her.

"We're going to get out of here girl. I'm not sure who I can trust anymore. But I know one thing, we have not one but three enemies to defeat. Voldemort, Fudge, and Dumbledore. They all are power hungry and want to use me to defeat the others. They all think that I can easily be swayed to follow their every command. Fudge and Dumbles think I'm going to do everything I can to beat Voldy, who thinks I might still be a powerful second in command. Well I'm not going to help any of those stupid bastards." Hedwig hooted sleepily in agreement. Harry began to pack his trunk, he was going to get out of this hellhole that Dumbledore insisted was his only protection away from Hogwarts.

"Yeah, it protected me before Voldemort rose to power. But he's got my blood so he can easily get through those blood wards. I wonder if there even are any blood wards. But even so, they do not protect me from the Dursleys. Dudley has been pretty decent since I saved him last year but Vernon and Petunia have only gotten worse."

It was nearing sunrise, the end of his first week away from school had arrived. He took his charm book from his trunk and looked up how to remove tracking spells. He knew Dumbledore had placed quite a few on his belongings. When he found the right page he spoke the incarnation and transferred all of the tracking spells onto his bed.

"The old codger wouldn't even know cause he never bothers to even send someone to check up on me." He chuckled. The sun rose into the sky and he walked his trunk down the stairs only to find a red faced Vernon and Petunia glaring murderously at him. He saw Dudley smile at him friendly and his friend Piers Porker joining in with his aunt and uncle. Dudley had taken Harry's advice from last year and started to work out. He still had fat on his body but most of it had been replaced by muscle. Dudley had thanked Harry as soon as his parents were out of earshot.

"Where-have-you-been?" His uncle blurted out savagely.

"Up in my room Uncle Vernon. Is something the matter?" Replied Harry joyfully. His relatives and Piers only got redder.

Dudley said, "Good morning Harry." His parents and friend looked at him like he'd grown a second head. Even Harry was surprised. Dudley was actually trying to make friends with him? 'I guess pigs can fly.' Harry thought. 'A simple levitation charm is all that's needed, but still.'

"Morning big D." Harry replied back.

"Boy! It is six o clock!" His uncle shouted. Harry looked at the clock. He was surprised his uncle could tell time.

"Yes sir. That's what it says on the clock." Harry replied.

"And…what time is our breakfast eaten?"

"Usually six to seven for you. Usually never for me."

"Damn right! So why are you not in the kitchen making our meal? Do you actually expect Petunia to make it?"

'Time for revenge.' "I didn't know that I was required to do so Uncle Vernon."

"Of course you are Freak." His uncle said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Why else would we keep you here?" Harry heard a noise from the garden in the back, it sounded like a rustling bush. His relatives didn't seem to acknowledge it.

"I thought it was because you were supposed to raise me like I was your own?"

"Yeah right. Like we'd ever do something like that. Why would we share our love for our little Duddly-poo for the likes of you?" Petunia screamed.

"Mom, stop calling me that. I'm seventeen. I don't think you should be calling me that anymore. But back to the point, I treated Harry like crap." Dudley said simply. "I only did this because I was raised to believe that it was my duty to do so."

"Which it is!" his father shouted. He turned to Harry. "What have you done to my perfect son. He would never show you any sort of care if something hadn't of happened to-"

"Something did happen!" Dudley shouted back at his surprised parents. "I was bloody attacked and Harry saved my life. If he hadn't of been there…I would be dead."

The noise from outside came again, but only louder. Dudley seemed to hear it. He glanced a questioning look at Harry. Harry nodded back to him gravely.

"The only reason you were attacked was because he attacked you!" Petunia shrieked.

"No it isn't mother. Harry and I have not always been on the best of terms but since last year we've been trying to repair the damage you've caused! It was Harry who inspired me to work out, stop smoking, doing drugs, and lose all the weight you helped give me for thirteen years. I looked like a yoga ball by my third birthday!"

"How dare you fill my Dudder's head with such nonsense!" Vernon roared. Petunia shouted, "My Duddy-kins has never done anything bad. How dare you claim he's done drugs and smoked! And why would he need to lose weight? He is properly sized for his age. We have done nothing but raise our son to be a proper man."

"An extra-freaking-large man whose's been spoiled his whole life and has no idea on how to do anything by himself!" Dudley shouted.'

"Dudley! Why would you even care about that?" Piers complained. "That stuff's not important! Getting a job'll be a breeze. The girls will be begging to talk to us! We don't have to worry about getting ready for life." Dudley's parents nodded encouragingly. Dudley shook his head. Piers gave him an ludicrous look and said, "Come on! We should go do some Harry hunting! It's our favorite sport."

"No Piers. I've given up on that sick fantasy you people call a sport. I apologized to Harry for all the times I did that crap to him and he's forgiven me. Piers, I've grown up. It seems you have not." Piers was about to scream when Dudley said to his parents, "And you two. How could you do that to your own nephew? Dad, you've always been jealous about what others had. Mum, you're the same. You couldn't accept what your sister was, so you tried to shut out that part of your life. You even refused to even talk to her. I've never even met my aunt and uncle. From what Harry's friends have said, they're a hell of a lot better parents than you. You couldn't accept them for who they were. Well news flash, they are some of the richest people in the world. In both Wizarding and Muggle money." His parent's eyes gleamed at the thought of having that much money. Harry's mouth was open. How did Dudley know so much about the wizarding world?

"Thank you for telling us that Duddy. Now where is that money? We are the freak's guardians so that means we get all of his money." His mother said in glee. Dudley shook his head and elaborated.

"You're never going to get that money! Know why? Cause you two would have to go straight into the Wizaring World to get to it. Then you'd have to prove that you have the rights to the money. Face it, you're not getting Harry's money cause you both are nothing but greedy, selfish, idiotic, cowards!" The sound seemed to be right outside the door. "Do you want to know how I know about all this? Because I've done the thing you two have tried to prevent. I've fallen in love with a witch! And she's fallen in love with me! And she has the exact thing you two fear the most! MAGIC!" He screamed. Everyone, including Harry, was speechless. Dudley was in love? And the lucky lady was a witch?

Vernon stuttered. His eyes were an endless void of hatred and rage, But for the first time in his life, they were not aimed at the scrawny boy next to his son. No, his raging fury was straight at his own son!

"YOV'VE BETRAYED THIS FAMILY! PETUNIA AND I HAVE DONE NOTHING BUT HELP KEEP YOU AWAY FROM THOSE FREAKS! AND YOU GO OUT OF YOUR WAY TO LOVE ONE OF THOSE VERY FREAKS! WHOSE THE LITTLE SLUT? I'M GOING TO KILL HER RIGHT AFTER I'M DONE WITH YOU!" Vernon roared. He grabbed a large steak knife from the kitchen counter and handed two others to Petunia and Piers. They had maniac looks in their eyes. They crept closer. Uncle Vernon lunged.

And then all hell broke loose.

Three or so people rushed in from the back door. They wore pitch black capes and robes. No skin could be seen on their bodies and they wore strange, but identical masks.

Death Eaters.

One of them waved their wands and Vernon crashed onto the floor.

"Who the hell are you!" Vernon demanded, squirming to get up. "This is a private matter."

"Oh." The silky voice from the tallest masked man spoke. "I do apologize but I think that our business is much more important than your family spat. As much as I would love to see the great Harry Potter stabbed to death by his own family, that death belongs to only the Dark Lord.

"I don't care what you say. Now get out of-" A flash of green light erupted from the wand of the silky voiced man and his lackeys. Another wave and Harry's only mean of protection was in the hands of the tallest of the three. The man waved Harry's stolen wand and the knives began stabbing the already dead bodies. Pools of blood oozed out of their corpses. Harry and Dudley were the only living people left to kill inside number four Privite Drive. And they looked like they were about to be sick.

"What do you want now Malfoy? Here to get your ass whooped again?" The man took off his mask and waves of white hair dropped down his back. His face looked very pale and wrinkled.

"Oh no Potter. We're just here to make sure you're out of the way. We can't kill you. Yet. But my lord said nothing about wrangling you up a bit. Oh and he said nothing about your cousin." Dudley was extremely pale now. But he clenched his fists and walked in front of Harry.

"N-no! I-I wont let y-you h-hurt Harry!"

"Foolish boy!" The tallest one waved his wand. Dudley screamed and Harry saw his forehead cut horribly. Blood gushed like a hose.

"No! Dudley! You will not touch him Malfoy!" Harry shouted. Lucius cast a few unknown spells at Harry, which he dodged.

"Dudley, get out of here!" Lucius cast a Petrificus Totalus before Dudley even heard Harry. He hit the floor hard, his face pure white, save the blood still rushing down madly.

"No…I'll finish him off after you." Spells were cast like mad at Harry. Seeing no other option he thought with all his might, 'PROTEGO!'. The invisible shield charm surrounded Harry and Dudley and did not disappear when he ended the spell. Dudley glowed and the huge gash disappeared. His eyes looked at Harry with pure adoration.

"Don't worry Big D. I'm not going anywhere.

"Impossible." The elderly Malfoy mumbled. Harry looked at the Head of the Malfoy House with pure hatred. Harry felt something snap. But it felt good. Pure magical energy flowed through his veins. He was not going to let Dudley die. Mr. Malfoy stumbled when he saw Harry's face. Instead of the weak, and dumb child morning over his godfather he, he instead was fighting a powerful warrior that felt no emotion. He nearly wet him self when he saw the warrior's eyes. Instead of seeing the emerald green eyes belonging to his mother, Harry Potter had eyes of the darkest black hole. The elder Malfoy knew that he needed to do something.

"Ava-" But he never had a chance to finish. Just like the boy's second year he was interrupted. But not by a house elf. This time it was the boy himself. Excruciating pain coursed through his blood. The Dark Lord's Curcio was nothing. A speck of dust compared to this. And all of it was coming from the boy with eyes of black steel.

His deafening scream erupted around them. The neighbors would only wonder for decades to come, who could have created such a loud shriek. There in front of Harry, was a crumpled Malfoy. Both his arms had been severed of. His right leg was disintegrated. Only a quarter of the left remained intact. It was the only appendage still connected to his body. Malfoy knew that the boy was keeping him alive, only to embrace the sight that was now Lucious Malfoy.

"You slimy, filthy, Muggle, !$,freaking, 2*)3^%&%$, sh$ass, %$ing, $$^%$^v^$$re! You will rue this $^%$ing day! And what was left of Lucious Apparated away. The two lackeys who hadn't done anything in the battle, shrieked had apparated away one second after seeing Harry Potter's eyes glow black.

Harry was exhausted. The dead bodies' scars and blood matched the state of the kitchen. He crumbled into the silent black night though the sun had just risen into the sky.

**A/N: **Hi guys. Wow! It sure was fun writing the first chapter for this story! It's going to be an Azkaban story so don't worry! I'm sure you can guess what might just happen next. _**DUMB**_ledore will be like the bold, italicized, and underlined portion of the name says, DUMB! Alright! Harry kicked Lucius Malfoy's ass! And the followers are just plain stupid. This takes place directly after Book Five, just to let you know. Tell me what you think! And do my specialty, CHALLENGES!

1. What will happen next?

2. Who will the pairing be in this story?

A. Bellatrix Lestrange

B. Luna Lovegood

C. N. Tonks

D. Multiple (Tell me any others that you'd like as well) **No Hermione love in this one! Sorry to all those pairing lovers out there. You'll find out why soon!**

**See you all by Friday at the latest,**

**SuperXBrother**


	2. The Order

I'M SO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT. MY COMPUTER CRASHED THURSDAY SO I'VE HAD NO INTERNET SINCE THIS MORNING. THEN I HAD SCHOOL SO THAT ATE UP MOST OF THE DAY. FIGURES THAT THE DAY I WANT TO UPDATE, I CANT. PLUS WITH THE STUIPID FANFICTION ERROR TYPE ONE AND TWO THAT WENT ON FOR SO LONG…

Man! You guys have such a diverse group of girls for our young Mr. Harry Potter to date! It was so hard just picking the from all of the girls. But we now have a top three! So I've decided that I'm going to soon start writing Harry Potter stories involving the pairings I didn't choose for this story. _Mirror of the Soul _is one of them is one of them so this one will not be a Harry/Fleur story. Sorry.

But this way all of you will have the girls you want dating the Boy Who Lived. These stories will not show up immediately, I'm going to soon start expanding beyond Harry Potter and Pokemon, but in time they will be here. So until then…

I bet you're dying to know who is in the lead to date Harry in this one. Well I'm not going to tell you just yet! (Evil laugh). I'll just give you a little hint to think about. These girls are in the top three.

Bellatrix Lestrange

Luna Lovegood

" " Tonks (If I ever said her first name, I would be stupefied off the face of the Earth)

**These three are in the lead. I'm not going to say who is in the lead however. This might even be a multiple with two or three of them. Or it might just be only one of them. Or one will date Harry and the other two will be close friends. **

**Who knows? I do! And I'm not telling! HA! You guys will have to wait and figure out the hint hidden in the lines above for yourselves. I'm not telling until the girl or girls show up. There is a clue to finding out who's winning at the moment hidden somewhere in the underlined sentences above. Try to find where the message is!**

So until that time…read on!

**Lord Azkaban**

**Chapter Two**

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Order of Merlin 1st class, Supreme Mug-blah blah blah. You know the rest. Anyway, he was in his office, standing in front of a stone basin filled with a strange mist. He took a vial from the shelf behind it. On a tiny label, written in his own hand, were the words.

Harry Potter

End of 5th year

Talk about Prophecy

He took the cap off the vial, and poured it's contents into the mist. Scenes appeared from the inky like substance. He lowered his head towards the basin, and submerged underneath the mist. He fell from what appeared to be the ceiling of his own office. He landed in a seat and watched the scene in front of him unfold.

There sitting right in front of him, was Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbleore. But it was not the same Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbleore. It was a memory of Albus from last year. The real Ablus watched as his memory self explained to young Harry Potter why Voldemort came after him and his family.

His memory self then began to explain what the power Harry had that the dark lord knew not. Albus leaned in closely. This was the part he was most interested in. Harry's reaction was what he was looking for.

Albus paused the memory. And began thinking to himself.

He did not understand why the boy was beginning to show signs of independence. All he'd done to the boy was lay down his life the way it was supposed to be. He, the great Albus Dumbledore had sacrificed so much to control the boy who lived.

After all, _he _was the one who had configured the fake seer Sybill Trelawney, into giving out the fake prophesy. _He_ had been the one who knew Serverus Snape was right outside the door, listening in on the first half of the prophesy. _He _had been the one who placed baby Harry on the doorstep of the Dursleys. _He_ had been the one who let a teacher possessed by Voldemort to teach at the school. _He_ had been the one who persuaded/blackmailed Serverus Snape to not teach the boy Occulemency.

After all, how was the headmaster supposed to read Harry's mind if it was blocked? Some people in this world can be such idiots.

All of his efforts to control the prophecy, all of his sacrifices, all were made for the greater good of the entire wizarding world. 'Who cared about the muggle world anyway? They are so far beneath us.' He thought. 'After the war I'll be the one who rids our perfect world of those atrocious mudbloods. And everyone will worship me ten times the amount they already do.' The headmaster thought gleefully. He returned to the memory and un-paused it.

The memory Harry had an emotionless mask on his face when Albus told him that love was the power Lord Voldemort did not know. Albus sighed. Why couldn't the boy just accept that what he knew was best for everyone? Then the fireworks started. Harry began destroying the headmaster's office in his rage.

Albus sighed. There wasn't anything out of the ordinary. He had looked over this memory five times in the past week but still nothing came up. Harry was saddened by the loss of Sirius. Albus didn't understand why the boy was so upset. He jumped out of the baisin and walked over to his desk.

Why would he want Sirius to be his guardian when he already had the great Dumbledore watching over him? Sure he made sure that the boy never knew, after all, funding an organization to fight against the death eaters was not cheap and the Potters were a very wealthy family. Sirius Black was getting way to close for comfort. If he'd had taken Harry to live with him, he might've filled Harry's head with absurd ideas that would take his attention away from his destiny of facing the Dark Lord.

When Albus created his master plan all those years ago it had been so simple. Force Trelawney to fake a prophecy. Have Serverus hear it. Allow Voldemort to mark the chosen one. Take the chosen one away from the magical world entirely and give him to muggles that hated him. When he'd go to Hogwarts he'd see Dumbledore as a hero that he follow blindly everywhere. Make friends that he'd chosen for him. Follow the path Albus had set for the hero.

Harry did stray from the path on occasion. But Albus was always able to set the boy back on track. He was a bit of a rebel and did not like to be left out. But it was for the greater good that they boy didn't find out. If he ever did find out about…Albus shrugged. There was no possible way for Harry Potter to find out anything. He would continue on his path of the light, dedicated to following everything the headmaster says blindly. He'd have to have a few potions and spells prepared for the next year.

He walked by a series of strange instruments. He took note of how they flashed, bleeped, honked, and just about anything else possible to catch someone's attention.

"Looks like Harry's having another fight with his relatives. Bit of accidental magic leaking. He'll get over it." He said to himself. He ignored the warning sirens and waved his wand and the room went silent. The headmaster proceeded to his chambers.

One instrument did not need the wave of a wand to be silenced. It had been broken since this morning. It was a machine designed to show how much powerful magic Harry James Potter was. What the headmaster did not notice was that the machine had shorted out from extreme overload. And that was within Harry's first millisecond of embracing a mere fraction of his true power.

Albus got into his triple king sized bed. He smiled at the thought of his plans that were almost at full recognition.

Albus closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. His last thought before falling in slumber was,

"Harry Potter will follow my every command to his grave.'

How wrong the Headmaster of Hogwarts had been.

For the first time in the history of the universe, number four was quiet for a whole day. Everyone on Privet Drive was celebrating. The Dursley's house was silent, though no one knew why. The residents of Privet Drive found it odd to not hear the Mr. and Mrs.'s routine shouts. They figured something was wrong but kept to themselves cause they did not care. For too long they had been kept up into the night via the shouts and screams inside. If the Dursleys wanted to be quiet, let them. After all, they didn't want to be the person who was screamed at for disturbing their "perfectly normal" lives. There is such a thing called being too normal.

Professor Dumbledore did not allow the "wards" of number four to go down so someone could check up on Harry. He claimed that it was too risky that a death eater could run into the unprotected home at any time.

A few days later he called yet another Order of the Phoenix meeting. It was the fifth one this week. All the main members, except Serverus Snape and Remus Lupin, had shown up. Sirius was dead of course.

"I call this meeting to order." Dumbledore announced. The room quieted down. They all waited for him to speak. "Our first order of business is…Harry Potter."

"Albus," Molly Weasley asked. "When will Harry be able to come by our house?" She asked evenly.

"The blood wards need to be up for another three weeks." Albus said smartly. "He needs to be protected at all times."

"But if Vo-Vol- the Dark Lord," Tonks began. She was practicing what Harry had taught her. Fear of a name of one single man was utterly ridiculous. "if he has Harry's blood like you said, then cant he just waltz right into Harry's house?" She noticed Albus hesitated for a moment, His eyes momentarily lost their twinkle. In less than a second they were back on full blast.

"The wards will only allow a true blood relative of Lily to enter. Merely carrying the blood is not enough Nymphadora."

"How-many-times-do-I-have-to-tell-you," She grunted out. "that-my-name-is-not-Nymphadora!"

The order leader's face didn't change. He ignored her question. She asked another one.

"And also, why haven't we heard from Harry? It's been four days since his last 'I'm fine note.' I've been watching his house but I still never see him. His aunt, uncle, and cousin don't ever leave too."

"I do not find their behavior to be something dangerous my dear." The twinkle eyed man said.

"But he is still grieving over Si-"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT!" Remus bellowed. He had just recently come in during their conversation. His face was red in anger. "IT'S THE BOY'S FAULT ALL MY FRIENDS ARE GONE!"

"Remus…how could… how could you say that?" Mad Eye Moody was for once, speechless. And his magical eye was not whizzing around the room like it usually was, hogged up on caffeine and sugar. Both eyes were staring ludicrously right at the growling werewolf. Both eyes filled with disbelief.

"IT'S HIS FAULT! IF HE HAD NOT BEEN BORN, PETER WOULD NOT HAVE BETRAYED US! SIRIUS WOULDN'T HAVE DIED TRYING TO SAVE THE BRAT! I CAN GUARENTEE YOU THAT JAMES AND LILY ARE TOSSING IN THEIR GRAVES JUST BY BEING ON THE SAME PLANET AS THEIR PATHETIC EXUSE FOR A SON! IT'S ALL HIS FAULT!" He barked out in rage.

"Bu-but how could…why would you…" Nymphadora gulped out in shock. Remus was a great wizard. He cared for others even though he could hurt them. It would have been so much easier for him to become a bloodthirsty beast. But he chose to protect the innocent from evil. That was what attracted her to him. But to blame a child for the death of his friend? That was low. It was her aunt Bella that did that. Not Harry. And it was just a stupefy. No one would have been able to tell which way he'd fall to the ground. Gravity just decided to bring him backwards. How could all that be Harry's fault? Maybe Remus just wasn't the man she thought he was…

"I'm sure that Harry and his relatives are healthy and well." Dumbledore assured.

"How do you know Albus?" Moody asked.

"I have many tracking instruments on Mr. Potter. The one that reads his level of danger. It has not made a single, solitary bleep since I placed it on him first year. Now Molly, back to y-"

"Albus! It's illegal to place a tracking charm on a minor!" Moody pressed on.

"All Mnistry approved minors are to have the tracking spell placed on them. I do not know why the Minister wished for so many tracking spells to be placed on Harry when he was so young. But I did as I was supposed to."

"So the entire Ministry's going against the rules they created. No surprise their." Mad Eye muttered loudly.

"Shut your mouth." said Ronald Weasley smugly. Moody was startled.

"Professor Moody, don't you care about your job? Hermione asked. "It's important that you-"

"Why are these two children in the Order?" Mad Eye asked.

"Because Dumbledore invited us personally!" Ron said proudly. Finally he had something that Potter didn't. Harry had been almost begging to join. Or at least, that's what Ron thought.

"Why Dumbledore? They are just children and if they are in the Order, why is Harry not with them?" Tonks asked.

"If Harry was to join the Order, he'd learn too many things. He'd try to fiddle with his own destiny."

"A destiny forced on him by you." Moody muttered.

"ALASTOR!" Molly Weasley raged. "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK THAT WAY TO DUMBLEDORE! HE HAS DONE NOTHING BUT HELP THE LIGHT WIN AGAINST THE DARK!"

"Like when he 'helped' me in the boy's fourth year?" He asked angrily.

"Alastor, how was I supposed to know that my Defence teacher was a Polyjuiced Death Eater?"

"You've known Moody for years. You should've been able to recognize why 'he' kept stealing from my storage. Came a smooth cold voice. Snape had joined them.

"Ah…Serverus. How goes it with the Dark Lord?" Albus asked, eager to change the subject.

"The Dark Lord is still licking his wounds from invading Potter's body. It will be a while before he shows up in battle, but he plans on setting attacks by the dozens."

"Good…good." Came Albus's reply.

"HOW IS THAT GOOD?" HE'S STILL ALIVE! THERE ARE GOING TO BE MORE ATTACKS! AND HARRY'S STILL MOURNING SIRIUS!" Nymphador bellowed.

"It is good Nymphadora." Albus said gently, eyes twinkling. She growled. "The Dark Lord will not be in battle for a long time allowing Serverus more time to spy on him. The attacks will be taken care off as needed. Here will need to be a few major attacks however. The Wizarding World needs to realize the situation at hand and that we are the only ones capable of protecting them."

"Harry Potter," Snape sneered. "is the only one capable of protecting them."

"No Serverus." Dumbledore sighed. How many times would he have to explain it to these dunces? "We will handle the Death Eaters. When the time is right, Harry shall duel with the dark lord in a fight to the death."

"But how does he stand a chance?" Moody asked. "The boy has barely been taught anything capable of making a scratch on the Dark Lord. How do you expect him to kill him when-"

"I will not explain myself again Alastor. When the time is right, Harry shall be ready to di-duel." He said the last part quickly. Only a few understood what he was about to say.

"Okay…fine." Tonks said. "But even so…Harry still hasn't been seen and-"

"There is no need to check on him."

"No one ever checks on the boy!" Moody yelled.

"Why does he need protecting?" Ron snarled. "He's the bloody Boy Who Lived! He can protect himself."

"How could you say that to your best friend?" Tonks asked.

"I just did." Came the reply.

"Back to our regular routine," Dumbledore said. "Now…Sirius's will reading," Remus almost cried in rage. "Is to be on this Thursday."

"Finally, we get something for putting up with the boy for so long." Molly said. Arthur looked at her in disbelief. The twins followed suit.

"We will all receive money and use it to combat the darkness.

"You all only care for his Money?" Tonks asked, anger building inside her. "And you think its going to be a huge profit?" She began laughing. "Harry was the closest person Sirius had. Even closer than you Remus." He looked at her in anger. "Harry's going to receive most of the inheritance."

"Why? We all looked out for him and were Sirius's friends!" Ron yelled. "We will get the money!"

"If you're lucky! You did nothing but complain around him all last summer. If you actually think that-"

"BACK TO THE BUSINESS AT HAND!" Dumbledore roared. "Now. We shall receive his money and Harry will get over his sadness. He and Sirius were not that close anyway. We shall fight the Death Eaters and Harry will be ready to fight the Dark Lord. That is everything. This meeting is adjourned."

Everyone left except a few people.

Tonks, Moody, and Snape. An unlikely group of people all with the same thought.

"Albus is getting even crazier than he usually is." Moody said.

"He is over a hundred fifty don't forget." Tonks added.

"Potter is not ready to face the Dark Lord. I don't think Albus even knows or cares about how he is after Black died."

"I took it hard. But for Harry…" Tonks said.

"We need to find him and warn him about Dumbledore. Moody said.

"But where is he?" Snape asked.

No one held the answer to that question.

**A/N: Hi guys! So most of the Order really doesn't even care about Harry. SNAPE, TONKS, AND MAD EYE? ALL AGREEING ON THE SAME THING? Wow! And the next chapter or two will be highly important to the plot. **

**Thanks To…**

**ProfessorChris Agapplesauce Shinigami's-Neko-GakI**

**Protek Luiz4200 Fate Lucia**

**Lauren crace fan Marshall88 Mcgurrin**

**Meingimli JohnnyKR51 sachaelle**

**Mdauben wizmage stonerkenobi7**

**Thawk6 N1cromanc3loveR Olaf74 **

**Octopus86'Max ToucanMan Jesus Fish**

**Challenges**

**1. Who will Harry be paired with?**

** will our three unlikely heroes do to find Harry?**

**3. How will Dumbledore try to find Harry?**

**See you next time.**

**SuperXBrother**


	3. The Wand's Corpse

Hi everyone! I am so…so…soooooooooooooo sorry about the huge wait! I've been writing the Lord and Lady Phoenix nonstop. I've just finished typing the third to the last chapter so the story will soon be coming to an end.

On other notes, I've finally gotten back onto my other stories. I am not dead, nor will I ever be. I will continue to write until the day I die. These stories will continue to grow. That I promise you. I do not know how long it will take for them to be finished, but they will be one day. I think you'll all be pretty happy on Tuesday. You'll have to wait and find out why though.

So chapter three is finally here. The lucky lady will appear in the next chapter. Please forgive me for the wait and here you go.

Enjoy!

**Lord Azkaban**

**Chapter Three**

**The Corpse**

The residents of Privite Drive had enough. The Dursleys had not left their house, brag about their supreme normalcy, even make a grunt or scream in a week. There was something wrong. Something terribly wrong. The old widow of number nine called in the police. The law department at first thought she was crazy and delusional, but said that they would check it out.

The police department sent over two cops. Officers Marton and Officer Johnson. Both were average in the department. But even if they were top professionals, they would have been shocked to see what scene lied in the kitchen.

There was enough blood to fill a large hot tub. And three bodies lay soaked in the deep red liquid. One, a very large man, held a huge, sharp knife in his hand. Its silver edge was not stainless anymore. It gleamed reddish light wherever it went.

One officer, after ten minutes of puking, called the station. He called for back up there had been an extreme murder. Five bodies laid facedown on the floor. After checking the pulse of each one, it was confirmed that only two were alive. Barely breathing, but still very much alive.

Based on the evidence, the only conclusion the officers could come up with was that the large man went insane and tried to kill the others. Somehow, the two living boys survived, but were passed out from exhaustion. They guessed the fat man thought the boys were dead and to hide all evidence, he killed himself.

The ambulance was called and the house was blocked off. The two boys were sent to the hospital and the other three were sent to be buried at the local cemetery.

Both boys were declared to be stable. But Saint Mary's Hospital was not prepared for what was to come.

No one was. Magic or Muggle.

LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA

Albus walked about in his office. He was preparing to go to the house of the...uh… Darson? Hm…Durgly? Whatever the muggles were called.

He needed the boy to get that idiotic Slughorn to give him that memory. The stupid professor had refused to tell him what was info was needed. It concerned Voldemort and Albus knew Slughorn had a part in it. Once he had the info, he would just wipe the potion teacher's mind and everything would be back to normal.

Albus absentmindedly grabbed his wand with his right hand and in an instant his body withered in pain. The effect from that accursed ring was already taking its toll. Severus had claimed that he would die a painful and humiliating death within a year.

Albus had kept his moth shut Snape's insane, absurd news. It was hogwash! A scandal! A conspiracy! How could he, the great and powerful Albus Dumbledore, die? It was like saying that idiot Hagrid could actually keep a secret! The only reason he kept the half giant was because the lumbering oaf fit right into his master plan. The idiot thought he actually cared for him. Ha!

Albus gathered his belongings and apparated out of Hogwarts. Little would he know of what events had just occurred.

LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA

"How are they Adams?" Doctor Johnson asked. He and Doctor Adams were both inside Room 206.

"They are doing much better then when they had been brought in. The bleeding has stopped and Dudley's concussion has disappeared. His brain was almost cut from that ash on his forehead. If it had been an inch deeper…well he would not have been able to make it. Harry had several bruises along his body. His arm had been broken along with two ribs. One of which had slammed into his lung. We have been operating hard and I think he is going to be alright. We stopped the internal bleeding and fixed the injuries. All they need now is res. They cannot be moved lest…" His voice trailed off.

"I understand. It is amazing the boy did not die from that punctured lung. And to have been like that for so long…"

"Yes…it is a miracle."

"And what of the boys' family? What had happened to cause such injuries?"

"Not much is known of what had happened that day. We can only guess for there were no witnesses present."

"I heard that the father/uncle had a knife."

"Yes…that was confirmed. It is possible that the family had gone insane and attacked each other. Maybe the father was drunk and was in rage. We have to wait until the boys wake up so they can tell us."

"Okay."

"They should be awake within three or so hours. We'll check on them then. Until then…we will let them sleep. They need it. We cannot imagine what events they have already been put through."

Doctor Johnson walked out.

Doctor Adams took one last look at the sleeping cousins, turned off the light, and quietly shut the door.

LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA

Albus Dumbledore appeared out of thin air. He was on the edge of Privite Drive and he already knew something was off. There was a chill in the air. The wind was not blowing at all. Privite Drive looked….and felt…lifeless.

He walked down the sidewalk in a hurry. He did not even bother to dim the lights with his deluminator. He was in that big of a hurry.

Then he saw it. The house of number four had two cop cars in the driveway. There looked to be a muggle crime scene going on. What had happened? Why were those muggles interfering with his master plan?

"STUMPEFY!" He bellowed. A massive stunning spell caused every muggle on the street to collapse. An unconscious driver fell limp but the gas peddle was still pressed down. Number sixteen was not going to look pretty in ten seconds.

Albus did not care. These inferior scums thought they were going to mess with his plans!

He tore through the security tape and cast a reducto on the locked door.

The house was a complete mess. Windows shattered. Blood stains everywhere. Internal body parts lay across the wooden floor. The knocked out muggles had been busy investigating the house. Not anymore.

Albus searched high and low. He tore the house apart. Harry and his family were gone.

He then saw something out of the corner of his blue eye. It would have been very hard to spot among the various pieces of rubble. But Albus had known this item for a very long time. After all…he had forced it to choose Harry as its master.

"Harry…what have you done?" He spoke to the darkness.

It was the corpse of a holly and Phoenix wand.

LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA

A/N: And there you go. Chapter Three. Hope you enjoyed it. Albus really is a manipulative old codger isn't he?

Well…there sure is something coming. Dumbledore has found Harry's destroyed wand. Harry and Dudley are both recovering in a hospital. What could possibly result from this?

CHALLENGES

1. What will Albus do?


	4. Realizations

Hey everyone. I know, this chapter is short and it's been so long since the last one. I apologize for this. I'm mainly focusing on the Lord and Lady Phoenix and The Master's Cup right now. I will have the Lady of Azkaban up pretty soon though. It'll probably be Saturday or Sunday. No guarantees…but I will get it up there. I'm sorry for those who are waiting for the next few installments of these stories. They will not be nearly as frequent as Lord and Lady and Master's Cup. But once Lord and Lady is finished. I will have more time for these stories.

Harry's girl(s) has (have) been decided. You will find out who in one or two more chapters.

So until then…I give you Chapter Four of Lord Azkaban.

_Previously…_

_Albus Dumbledore appeared out of thin air. He was on the edge of Privite Drive and he already knew something was off. There was a chill in the air. The wind was not blowing at all. Privite Drive looked….and felt…lifeless._

_He walked down the sidewalk in a hurry. He did not even bother to dim the lights with his deluminator. He was in that big of a hurry._

_Then he saw it. The house of number four had two cop cars in the driveway. There looked to be a muggle crime scene going on. What had happened? Why were those muggles interfering with his master plan?_

_"STUMPEFY!" He bellowed. A massive stunning spell caused every muggle on the street to collapse. An unconscious driver fell limp but the gas peddle was still pressed down. Number sixteen was not going to look pretty in ten seconds._

_Albus did not care. These inferior scums thought they were going to mess with his plans!_

_He tore through the security tape and cast a reducto on the locked door._

_The house was a complete mess. Windows shattered. Blood stains everywhere. Internal body parts lay across the wooden floor. The knocked out muggles had been busy investigating the house. Not anymore._

_Albus searched high and low. He tore the house apart. Harry and his family were gone._

_He then saw something out of the corner of his blue eye. It would have been very hard to spot among the various pieces of rubble. But Albus had known this item for a very long time. After all…he had forced it to choose Harry as its master._

_"Harry…what have you done?" He spoke to the darkness._

_It was the corpse of a holly and Phoenix wand._

**Lord Azkaban**

**Chapter Four**

**Realizations**

Albus Dumbledore was in denial. Harry Potter's wand sat broken in his hand. The wand that was the key to defeating Voldemort. Harry was to use it to try and kill the Dark Lord. If he failed, Dumbledore would then make the final blow. If he somehow won, Dumbledore would throw him into Azkaban for murder.

But now, once again, the boy was messing up his glorious plan. The idiot had destroyed his wand. What could have caused this?

Dumbledore did not care for the bodies of the muggles that were dead on the floor. They were replicable. But Harry was not. He was supposed to be begging for Dumbledore to get him away from the Dursleys. But where was the boy?

There was no other possibility. Harry must have gone to the dark side. And in a fit of rage, he attacked his loving relatives. He was too dangerous to let free. There was only one thing to do now.

Dumbledore, without another thought, vanished from the house number four.

LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA

Down at Saint Mary's Hospital, Harry had just awakened. The doctors had just explained what had happened. Or rather, what was thought to have happened. Harry had no recollection of what had occurred after. Dudley, being muggle, was still unconscious.

The Dursley's mistreatment of Harry had caused his magic to increase in order to restore balance. His body was severely hurt, so his magic increased. His mind, for reasons unknown, had remained the same, allowing it to be very easy for reading…and…possessing.

The doctor had told him to try and get some rest, but Harry could not find any sign of drowsiness coming to him. Something had happened back there. Something strange. He did not know what it was, but it scared him a little. Because if he was right, then whatever he had done had fatally wounded. A shriek of everlasting pain and suffering came back to him every single time he tried to recall his forgotten memories.

After a half hour of trying to remember, he gave up and decided to at least try and get some sleep. He laid his head back down on the pillow and shut his eyes.

LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA

Albus called for yet another Order of the Phoenix meeting. He was severely pissed off when Nymphadora Tonks, Alastor Moody, and Serverous Snape had walked in two minutes late.

"Where have you two been?" He asked sternly. "The meeting has already started."

"Calm down Dumbledore." Snape said. "We're only a minute late!" Albus was still grumbling as the remaining Order members sat down.

"Well you shouldn't be keeping Professor Dumbledore waiting!" Hermione said in her bookish matter of fact tone.

"Anyway, as I was about to say before we were interrupted, I have an important announcement. I was going to his relatives' home when I found a muggle crime scene. I rushed in unnoticed and saw the inside of the house to be an absolute wreck. There were numerous bloodstains along with various magical damage. I found out that Harry's Aunt and Uncle had been murdered. The muggles say that they had gone crazy and attacked Harry. I searched the house and found a different answer." He reached into his robes and pulled out the remains of Harry's wand. The three late members gave it a stare that went unnoticed by the headmaster.

"Stupid idiot." Remus mumbled.

"Yes well anyway, I searched this wand and found it to have cast numerous dark spells. Harry Potter has gone missing as well. Harry has killed his loving relatives. I am saddened to say this, but Harry has gone over to the dark side just as Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger had predicted last year."

"Wait a second, you two thought Harry had already gone over to the dark side?" Moody asked. To just say Harry was evil was one thing, but to believe in that for over a year? Ron and Hermione looked smug. They knew that they had been correct in their suspicions.

"Yes Professor Moody." Hermione said smugly. "After you, I mean, Barty Crouch Jr. had shown us the Unforgivable Curses, I had begun to suspect Harry. When he showed us, Harry had this look on his face. I then thought that he was becoming fascinated with the ideas of controlling, torturing, and murdering."

Moody highly doubted this. Harry becoming fascinated by the curse that ruined his life? That took away his family? The poor boy probably was just as scared as Longbottom. Both of them had their lives ruined by those three spells. There was no way either of them would turn to the dark side.

"I highly doubt Mr. Potter has killed his relatives. He is much too Gryffindor to go about in that manner. Dumbledore, something else has occurred."

Of course, Dumbledore didn't seem to hear him. Just like he didn't seem to hear him when he talked about the late Professor Quirrel's affliction with the Dark Lord.

"Why would you think that?" Moody continued to play on. He needed to find out more info. Snape understood his intentions and went on.

"It is not in the heart of a Gryffindor to murder by these tactics. It is more like them to charge straight into a fight. Not wait until the right moment." Snape explained. "This work was more like a Slytherin than a Gryffindor."

"But Professors! At first I thought the same thing! I was at a loss of what to think. Harry? Acting dark like he is now? I thought it to be impossible! But then when Harry was able to shake off the Imperious Curse, I knew what was happening to him. I told Ronald and then we both confirmed our suspicions to Dumbledore. He told us to continue monitoring him and to report back. We did and now…this has happened."

"I always knew he was bad. He always was breaking the rules. I'm sorry professor, we should have caught him by first year." He apologized to Dumbledore.

"Quite alright my boy. You didn't know. But now we do. I have contacted the Ministry. Both the aurors' and the Order's top priority is finding Harry Potter and bringing him to justice."

Moody, Snape, and Tonks looked at each other. They knew now that they were the only three in the Order that had not betrayed Harry. And they needed to find him soon. Before the Order, the Ministry, or Voldemort did.

"So your top priority now, above all other things, is to find Harry. If possible, do not kill him. We need to bring him too a trial."

"Why? Everyone knows he's guilty." Ron said.

"Yes, he is. But there are some misguided souls that will still believe Harry is innocent. We need this trial to convince those few that he is guilty."

"Okay. And what about Sirius's will reading?" Ron said, his eyes filled with greed.

"The will reading will go as planned. We will all show in two days. Since it is highly unlikely Harry will show, I will try to convince Gringotts to split Harry's inheritance between us all."

"Good. Harry is only good for his money after all. We should have locked him up a long time ago to fund the war."

Everyone, save three people nodded in agreement of this plan. None noticed their glances in each other's direction. There was a second plan hidden behind the Orders's plot.

LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA

Harry and Dudley had soon been healed. They were talking the night away about things both muggle and magical. Harry learned quite a bit about Dudley's new magical girlfriend. Apparently, despite their differences, they loved each other very much. Her name was Sarah Beuxtri. Dudley showed Harry a picture of her that he had in his pocket. It was severely ripped in one corner, a result of the attack, but it was for the most part okay. She had long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She was beautiful. Harry congratulated his cousin for finding such a great match.

"Thanks Harry. Maybe, once this is…over, you two…can meet?" Dudley stumbled his question.

"I'd really like that." Harry said. He was glad that he and his cousin were so comfortable talking with each other these days. They were near brothers. His cousin smiled.

Then, a ripple of light shined from the middle of the room. A letter of parchment popped out of it and floated down onto the side table. Harry picked it up and saw the Gringotts "G" on its seal.

"Dudley, looks like something big's happening." He broke the seal and they began to read the letter.

LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA

A/N: And voila! There is chapter four. Once again, I apologize for its shortness. But the chapters will be longer and more frequent once Lord and Lady is done. Until then, do the challenges below!

Thanks to…

Flight of the Phoenix82 cookyc ep

Luiz4200 Thawk6 azphxbrd

Carina Jones Vellouette Rio47

A fan 1sunfun

Bragging Rights go to….

A fan- Dumbledore blames harry

Carina Jones-Harry killed loving relatives, ron stupidity, Snape Gryffindor

Azphxbrd-order's search for Potter

Challenges

1. What does the Gringotts letter say?

2. What will happen at Sirius's will reading?

See you next chapter.

SuperXBrother.


	5. Gringotts

Hey everyone! I'm back and so is Lord Azkaban! In this chapter we will find out what the mysterious letter says and Dumbledore is plotting something! What could it be? Read on and find out!

_Last Time on Lord Azkaban…_

_Harry and Dudley had soon been healed. They were talking the night away about things both muggle and magical. Harry learned quite a bit about Dudley's new magical girlfriend. Apparently, despite their differences, they loved each other very much. Her name was Sarah Beuxtri. Dudley showed Harry a picture of her that he had in his pocket. It was severely ripped in one corner, a result of the attack, but it was for the most part okay. She had long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She was beautiful. Harry congratulated his cousin for finding such a great match._

_"Thanks Harry. Maybe, once this is…over, you two…can meet?" Dudley stumbled his question._

_"I'd really like that." Harry said. He was glad that he and his cousin were so comfortable talking with each other these days. They were near brothers. His cousin smiled._

_Then, a ripple of light shined from the middle of the room. A letter of parchment popped out of it and floated down onto the side table. Harry picked it up and saw the Gringotts "G" on its seal._

_"Dudley, looks like something big's happening." He broke the seal and they began to read the letter._

**Lord Azkaban**

**Chapter Five**

**Gringotts**

_Dear Mr. Harry James Potter,_

_Due to the recent death of one Sirius Orion Black, you are hereby required to attend a hearing of his last will and testimony on the fifth of July at nine o clock. As he was the last true heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, the will reading will be connected to every member, ally, and friend of the House of Black. _

_Sirius Orion Black named you to be his next heir so we of Gringotts Wizarding Bank and of the Goblin Nation wish to meet with you before the meeting commences to discuss your inheritance._

_Enclosed in this letter is a portkey that will activate at eight o clock on the day of the reading._

_Failure to show for either the meeting or the reading may result in loss of inheritance._

_May your gold always flow,_

_Lord Gold_

_Head Goblin of Gringotts Wizarding Bank and of Goblinkind._

"Wow. That's tomorrow!" Dudley breathed, amazed at this turn of events. A quick shake and a shiny knut fell out of the letter. He and Harry looked at each other.

Harry sighed. He had accepted that Sirius had died that night. He had gotten too cocky and dropped his guard. Deaths happened everyday. No one could stop it.

Even Voldemort would die naturally one day. His new body would wear out just like any other. Then the next part of his soul would become active. That would die eventually and so on and so forth.

That was the mistake everyone made with Horcruxes. If you create one, you do not live forever. You simply have expanded your time of living in this world. You would need to continuously be forced to create Horcruxes and, should something happen to the main portion of your soul, you would be unable to create more unless you performed a series of magic.

Voldemort was not immortal like he proclaimed. If anything happened to the main part of his soul, he would revert back to a spirit, doomed to wander the earth until his Horcruxes were all deceased.

This was the official proof. The legal document stating that his Godfather was dead.

He didn't even die. He fell through the Veil inside the Death Chamber of the Department of Mysteries. He was taken both body and soul. There was nothing left of him.

"Don't." Dudley said suddenly. Harry jumped from his thoughts and remembered where he was.

"What?" He asked.

"I know exactly what you're thinking."

"And what is that?" Harry asked curiously.

"You're blaming yourself for your Godfather's death. You think that you could have saved him if you had done something. You're thinking that he's gone because of you."

"How did you…" Harry trailed off.

"Your eyes are telling me everything Harry." Dudley explained. They're telling me that you blame yourself for every death around you. Every injury, every casualty, it's all because of you."

"Well…it is!" He shot back.

"Harry…listen to me!" Dudley pleaded. "I may not know as much about the wizarding world as you do but I do know that you're at war."

"I take it Sarah hasn't sugar coated the stability of our world."

"That's right." Dudley answered him. "And I am amazed at how far behind the wizarding world really is. Your Ministry's politics are hundreds of years old when compared to the Muggle versions."

Harry laughed. "Thousands is more like it Big D. Most of the high class still believe that marrying your cousins will keep your magic more pure."

"That's idiotic! Doing that does just the opposite! Why else would there be so many squibs populating the world?"

"Exactly! Our world is racist to the core. We'd of depleted all magic from the entire world if we hadn't of started marrying muggles. Magic is a living force that needs nourishment. Marrying cousins is similar to only eating junk food, you may have lots of energy, but soon you will quickly deplete it and become weak."

"The hospital will probably release us soon. We'll be able to go to your godfather's will reading."

"I'd bet you that Dumbledore would have blocked my letter so that I'd be forced to forfeit my inheritance once I missed the reading."

"Sarah did say on more than a few occasions that Dumbledore was a manipulative bastard missing a few screws."

Harry smirked. "I have got to meet this girl of yours."

LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA

LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA

LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA

At Gringotts Wizarding Bank, two teenage boys appeared in a corner of the main room. Harry had cast a "Notice Me Not" charm on himself and his cousin before they journeyed here. The Goblin Bank had many spells to protect it from thieves but Harry had worked around that. His spell only would work on witches and wizards. The goblins would see them and conduct business as usual. That way, no one would see them and report to their masters.

They casually walked to an open desk. The Goblin looked up at them with a scowl.

"Yes?" He growled. Dudley looked nervous but Harry smiled at him reassuringly.

"_Hello. I was invited here to attend a meeting with the one called Lord Gold as well as the will reading of one Sirius Black." _Harry said as he handed the goblin the letter. The Goblin read over it and suddenly his eyes almost bugged out of his head.

"Oh! Of course! But we need to…to identify you f-first. Come with me." The Goblin turned and walked away. They began to follow him.

"Harry?" Dudley asked.

"What is it Big D?"

"What did you just do?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were growling…and snarling."

"Oh…that was Gobblegurk. It's one of the main languages of Goblins. I was in the Library and I found a basic book about different languages this year since I was banned from Quidditch. Ron and Hermione were getting on my nerves earlier and I didn't want to go back to the common room cause I know they'd just bug me even more. So I started reading it. I got really interested in it so I checked it out and soon…well…" He trailed off.

"Wow."

"Yeah. Usually most humans don't care to learn such things." They reached a small wooden door. The Goblin extended one of his claws and ran it down a thin line. Harry's mind backtracked to his first visit, when he, Hagrid, and Griphook visited Vault Seven Hundred and Thirteen.

The door slid open and placed delicately upon a pedestal was a small bowl full of what looked like clear water.

The Goblin handed him a knife. "Place a drop of your blood into the bowl and we shall know who you are. The cut will be immediately healed afterwards.

Harry did as asked. He ran the steel across his finger. Scarlet liquid began to run. It dripped off his skin and landed into the water. The liquid ran back into his cut and his finger sealed itself.

The water turned gold. The Goblin nodded. "Everything is in order. You are who you say you are. Now let's get you to the meeting. We cannot let Lord Gold wait.

They went down a maze of halls. The halls were endless. Doors were lined up in an array of styles. The hallways twisted horizontally and vertically. Harry and Dudley were not surprised to find Goblins walking on the ceiling.

Or on the other hand, it could be that Harry and Dudley were in fact the ones on the ceiling and those Goblins were the ones walking normally. They had gone through so many twists and turns, it was almost impossible to guess.

After what seemed like an eternity, they came to a halt. In front of them was a huge hallway. Throughout the hall, towering marble columns stood skyward. At the end stood a gigantic door. It was beautify carved from what could only be pure Gold, Silver, and Bronze. The metals were so well polished, one could quite possibly go blind by staring at them for too long.

Ten Goblins in full battle armor stood motionless in front of the monstrous door. The one Harry and Dudley had been following began conversing with the armored Goblins in Gobblegurk that Harry could not understand.

Finally, after a few minutes of growls and snarls, the ten armored Goblins walked to the columns. Simultaneously, they scratched all of their claws through the maze of grooves carved into the columns.

The door slowly opened.

Harry and Dudley entered.

LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA

LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA

LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA

Out in the lobby, a group of witches and wizards were all forced to wait together until it was time for the reading.

"Why cant we just go in now?" A whiny red head complained. "It's not like anyone else is coming!"

"Ronald Weasley! You be quite now or else!" The mother of the Weasley clan snapped.

An old man stood still, thinking about how getting so much money would immensely help his plans of guiding/controlling the boy.

"I still can't believe you people were invited here." A cocky blonde teenager said. "If you're lucky, maybe you'll get enough money to live in a house with more than one room."

"Shut up Malfoy!" A buck toothed brunette witch yelled. "Sirius would never give you a knut!"

"We'll see Mudblood. We'll see." Draco commented.

'This is going to be a long day.' One pink haired witch thought with a sigh as the doors began to open into the room for the reading.

LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA

LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA

LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA

LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA

LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA

**A/N: **And Ta da! That is the end of this chapter. There's a little insight on my view of horcruxes and the insides of Gringotts! Next one we will watch what events will unfold with the mysterious Lord Gold. And what will happen during the will reading of the one called Sirius Orion Black? Only time can possibly tell. So until the next chapter, do the following challenges below.

**Thanks To…**

Naginator YukiKyoMomiji lysen5972 ep

Luiz4200 ..86 Rio47 timber

Ladon's Avatar jayswing96 dverducci lilsis1232

**Bragging Rights go to…**

Lysen6972-letter

..86-letter-portkey

**Challenges…**

**1. **What will happen regarding Lord Gold, Head of Gringotts and of Goblinkind?

**2****. **Who gets what in Sirius's will? **Be as devious or kindhearted as you like!**

a. Harry

b. Weasley Family

c. Hermione

d. Malfoy Family

e. Lestrange Family

f. Tonks family

g. Lupin

h. Dumbledore

See you all next chapter.

**SuperXBrother**


	6. The Lords

Hey everyone. Well, Hurricane Irene's going to hit us today so I'm not sure when I'll be able to update next. The power might be out for a day or two, or maybe a week. Or the power might not go out at all. We're right outside of the danger zone so we'll see what happens.

I wanted to get this chapter up before the storm hits so here you go! Enjoy!

_Last time on Lord Azkaban _

_Out in the lobby, a group of witches and wizards were all forced to wait together until it was time for the reading._

_"Why cant we just go in now?" A whiny red head complained. "It's not like anyone else is coming!"_

_"Ronald Weasley! You be quite now or else!" The mother of the Weasley clan snapped._

_An old man stood still, thinking about how getting so much money would immensely help his plans of guiding/controlling the boy._

_"I still can't believe you people were invited here." A cocky blonde teenager said. "If you're lucky, maybe you'll get enough money to live in a house with more than one room."_

_"Shut up Malfoy!" A buck toothed brunette witch yelled. "Sirius would never give you a knut!"_

_"We'll see Mudblood. We'll see." Draco commented._

_'This is going to be a long day.' One pink haired witch thought with a sigh as the doors began to open into the room for the reading._

**Lord Azkaban**

**Chapter Six**

**The Lords**

Harry and Dudley entered through the massive doors.

They found themselves in a luxuriously decorated room. The ceiling was shining pure golden light onto all and the walls were actually beautiful murals made of gold, silver, and bronze.

In the middle of the room sat a circular table. Three Goblins sat on the opposite side. The one on the left wore a silver robe. The one on the right wore a bronze robe. In the middle, the goblin wore robes of pure gold.

"Hello Mr. Potter and Mr. Dursley. Allow us to introduce ourselves." The gold clad goblin spoke.

The Goblin on the right spoke first. "I am Lord Bronze. Third in command of the Goblin nation."

The left Goblin spoke next. I am Lord Silver. Second in command."

"And I am the head of the Goblin Nation. Lord Gold." The middle one spoke.

Harry bowed as did Dudley, showing their respect. The Goblin Lords responded with the same gesture.

"Mr. Potter," Lord Bronze spoke. "Do you know why we have summoned you here today?"

"To discuss my part as Sirius's Heir correct?" Harry asked. The three goblins nodded.

"Exactly. You are the only heir Sirius named in his will as he was the Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black."

"So wait. Does that mean that Harry…?" Dudley asked.

"Correct Mr. Dursley."

"Please sir, I am no longer a Dursley. I my family lost what little honor it had left that day."

"We understand." Lord Gold sympathized. "But anyway, your cousin is right. Harry, you have been called to become the head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black."

"So what does that mean?" Asked Harry. The three Goblins held anger in their eyes.

"You were not informed of your Godfather's title?" Lord Silver asked coldly.

"No. I knew that he was a Black…but that was about it." Harry said.

"Your magical guardian has failed in his duties." Lord Bronze muttered.

"Magical Guardian? What's that?" Harry and Dudley asked together.

"What is that old crackpot teaching you at that school these days?" Lord Gold shouted.

"Dumbledore? Wait let me guess…he's my magical guardian as well. Isn't he?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"Correct." We have had our suspicions about him, but now we have proof." Silver said happily.

"Please tell me that he told you about your title." The bronze goblin asked.

"My title?" Harry asked. The goblins burst into supreme anger. After a few minutes they calmed down enough to speak properly.

"Harry, you are the Heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter." Lord Gold said. At the boys' shocked and confused faces, he asked, "What does Dumbledore teach about the history of the Ancient and Noble Houses?"

"Nothing really. The only history we learn about is Goblin wars." Harry said.

"And he decides to cut out all other history as well!" Silver shouted.

"What do you mean?" Dudley asked.

"Hogwarts is only teaching students about Goblins being devious and blood loving correct?" The two boys nodded. "The wizard version of history is extremely altered but this is outrageous! Goblins have helped wizards more than they'd like to admit. Other magical schools do degrade us a bit, but Hogwarts has taken that to the extreme. Dumbledore is poisoning the minds of the youth into his own personal army that will follow his commands without question." Bronze explained with a roar.

"It's no wonder Hogwarts's grades have degraded so much over the past half century!" Lord Gold realized.

"Wait! I thought Hogwarts was the best wizarding school available." Harry thought out loud.

"And who told you that?" Silver asked sternly.

Harry thought about it. He realized they were right. Hagrid was blindly loyal to Dumbledore. The Wealseys had always gone to Hogwarts, never expanding beyond and followed Dumbledore with everything he said. Hermione and her family were new to the magical world so they did not have any other experience. That along with Hermione's love of authority made her loyal to only Dumbledore as well.

It was no wonder why the other schools looked at Hogwarts with disgust during fourth year. They were forced to reside in one of the worst schools in the world!

"Yes Harry. All of the people who have told you about the glory of Hogwarts were loyal to Dumbledore." Bronze said with a sigh.

"It's sad. Hogwarts was one of the best schools in the world. Not the best, but was in the top ten. Now it resides in the lower seventies." Gold spoke with pity.

"I…I never realized…" Harry mumbled.

"Yes. You did not because Dumbledore made it so. All the books in the library as well as Diagon Alley were altered by the headmaster to put him and his school in a greater light. The author of Hogwarts A History was under the Imperious Curse when she wrote the book. I'm sure you can guess who used that little Unforgivable." Silver replied with distaste.

"He's corrupting the entire population of England!" Dudley realized.

"Yes. But once he achieves that goal. Do you think he will stop there? No he is just like Tom Riddle. Only he hides behind the illusion of the light."

"I'm going to kill him." Harry muttered darkly.

"No Harry. Do not act out of revenge and rage. That is one of the number one rules of a Goblin. If you attack Dumbledore, he will have you arrested. And besides, he's already planning on doing that very same thing.

"What?" Harry and Dudley shouted.

The three Goblin Lords nodded grimly.

"He's gone delusional!" Dudley shouted.

"He went down that path decades ago. That is one the main reasons why Dumbledore did not inform you of the will reading. He fears that if you learned that you were the heir to an Ancient and Noble House, that he would lose even more control of you." Bronze informed them.

"So that's what it was all about. He never cared about me. Just cared about his bloody weapon." Harry grumbled.

"Yes Harry. Dumbledore's plan was to have you face Voldemort with no training what so ever. He believes that you will stand no chance and once you die, the prophecy will be complete. Once that happens, Dumbledore thinks that Voldemort will no longer be invincible and plans to defeat him." Silver educated the two.

"The prophecy states clearly that neither can live while the other survives! Harry shouted. "If I die, then Voldemort has already won. Dumbledore wont stand a chance."

"Exactly. Now we need to continue on with you being Sirius's heir. You will be the first magical person to ever be the head of two houses. Dumbledore cannot allow you to acknowledge this or he will lose all control over you."

"So you want me to acknowledge this?" Harry smiled.

The three goblins smiled as well. "Yes. We would."

"Now then, in the reading of the will." Lord Gold began the next topic. "The Malfoys believe that Draco will be the heir. Obviously, that's not going to happen. The Dark Lord relies highly on the Malfoy finances which is quickly running dry. They are counting on getting the Black Fortune or they will go bankrupt. The Weasleys all "know" that they'll receive tons of money from Sirius for being the trusting idiot that he is. As they have just said out loud. Well, based on Sirius's will, they'll be getting something."

Lord Silver interrupted. "Harry, you should know that only the twins and their father can be trusted. The rest are liars. All they care about is your money, fame, and power." Harry nodded. He had realized that.

Gold continued. "Yes. And Dumbldore and Remus believe they will receive money for helping raise you. I'll tell you one thing, Sirius is a lot smarter than most give him credit for. Anyway, the Tonks Family are not demanding anything like the rest are. They simply want to wish Sirius well in the afterlife. Nymphadora and Sirius were close."

"The will reading will be starting soon. But we need to discuss one last thing. Dumbledore has arranged a marriage contract between you and one ms. Ginevra Molly Weasley." Bronze stated.

"Course he did." Harry said sarcastically.

"Harry this is no laughing matter. Dumbledore and the Weasley mother have an agreement based on an extremely old pureblood marriage tradition." Bronze said sternly.

"If you defeat Voldemort, you will be forced into marrying Ginevra via Amortentia, the most powerful love potion in the world. Due to Ginevra being a pureblood, and you a halfblood, she and her family would gain control of all your money and properties. After you two had an male heir, you would be killed and no one would be the wiser." Silver continued.

"However, if you were killed in the battle with Voldemort. Dumbledore would use his title as your guardian to try and gain access to your money. Naturally, we Goblins will refuse such an outrageous request. However, if denied, Dumbledore plans on gathering all of his loyal followers along with the ministry aurors to attack Gringotts Bank and steal your money. All for the Greater Good, Dumbledore will claim."

"So you're saying that we need to do something quick." Dudley said.

The goblins nodded. Lord Gold stood. "Harry I'd recommend requesting emancipation once you are recognized as Sirius's heir. He placed that specific request into the will. Dumbledore will deny it of course, stating that he is acting as your representative. We will act like that is the case. But after the reading, we simply need you to sign the papers and poof, no more guardian. And as an adult and head of the House of Black, you will be able to reject the marriage contract placed upon you. Your guardian created it and once you are emancipated, it will become void."

"And of course, we won't inform my guardian and future family of this…right?" Harry said innocently.

"Of course. Mr. Potter. They are your "Guardian" and your "future family" after all!" The goblins said together with toothy grins.

"Alright. I'll do it!" Harry agreed.

"Very well Mr. Potter. The will reading is about to begin. We have prepared a painting for you to overview the reading that will provide a great view of all the action."

"Thank you Lords of the Goblins." Harry said. He and Dudley bowed.

"You are welcome. You are now allies of the Goblin Nation. We will help you in any way that we can. Now please, follow us."

Harry and Dudley followed the Goblins to a section of the mural. Lord Gold placed his clawed hand upon the symbol of the Goblins and turned his wrist. The symbol followed and a secret door opened. There sat a painting of the will reading room.

"Simply step into the painting and you will be able to view the room without anyone seeing you." Lord Gold told them.

Harry nodded and walked over to the painting. Dudley followed behind him. Harry reached his hand out and touched the paint. His entire arm fell through as if the painting were made of water.

The rest of his body followed and he found himself inside a room the size of his room back home. A fancy couch sat in the middle. He and Dudley looked at each other and shrugged. They sat down and looked out the enormous window.

There sat Dumbledore, the Weasleys, the Tonks family, the Malfoys, and a few other people that Harry did not know.

LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA

"Come on!" Ron Weasley shouted impatiently. "It's been TEN bloody minutes! No one else is going to show up. Just start reading already so we can get the money!"

"Honestly Ronald!" His friend Hermione scolded him. "You could learn be patient."

"But this is taking forever!" He whined. Hermione sighed.

A goblin walked up to the podium in the front of the room. He sorted a few important documents and then began to speak.

"Hello I am Ragtooth!"

"We don't care who you are! Just give us what we came for!" Ron shouted. A few others agreed with him."

Ragtooth shot him a glare and continued. This is the last will and testament of one Sirius Orion Black. There will be no arguing about what you receive or your inheritance will be forfeited back to the Head of Black.

The Malfoy's smiles widened even further. The Blacks were legendary for their tempers. They were going to be RICH!

Ragtooth tapped a small vial that sat on the podium. The contents rose and formed a mist. Inside the mist was the one and only Sirius Black.

"Hello everyone. Well if you're watching this then that means I'm probably dead. I regret that I wasn't able to charm all the witches of the world but I do hope that I went down fighting or pulling a great prank. Now let me get the boring legal stuff out of the way. I acknowledge and approve that this is the last will and testament of one Sirius Orion Black and blah blah blah."

Harry chuckled. It was just like Sirius to joke around in a will.

The mist Sirius continued. "Now…where was I? Oh yeah! The inheritances. Let's see now. To my dear cousins Andromeda and Nymphadora Tonks, ha ha sorry Nymphy but I couldn't resist. You're my favorite cousin named Nymphadora and besides, you can't hex me now." The young Metamorphmagus smiled at his lame attempt of a joke. "I reinstate you both and all your descendents into the Black Family and leave you both the contents of Vault Five hundred and thirty. A also leave you with the Black summer cottage."

There was many gasps throughout the room. Some of the people Harry didn't know were shouting that the blood traitors could never be Blacks. Nymphadora and Andromeda were crying tears of joy. The younger Tonk's hair was changing colors so many times that it looked like a rainbow.

"Yes. I know that many of the…other family members out there are not happy. Well too bad!

"To Remus Lupin, I leave the contents of vault five hundred and twelve for how you watched over Harry as well as a cabin in the woods for when you need to get away from it all." Remus smiled at his new fortune. "But you will only get it with Harry's approval." Lupin frowned.

"To the Weasley Family, I leave the entire contents within Vault Five hundred and ten for your caring of Harry. For Arthur, Fred, and George Weasley I also give you the insides of Vault Five hundred fifteen for taking care of Harry and showing him how to really prank people." The twins smiled, grateful to Sirius. The rest of the Weasleys imagined just how much money a Black Vault could hold. For the Weasley Family, you must have Harry's approval as well to gain access to your vault." The Weasley's frowned as well. Only Fred, George, and their Dad noticed that Sirius never mentioned getting Harry's access to go into their own vault.

"To Hermione Granger, I leave the contents of Vault Five hundred and eleven for how you treated Harry. Like the others you must gain Harry's approval before access to your vault is granted."

"What?" She breathed. "But why wouldn't he trust us with our own vaults?"

"To Dumbledore, I give you vault five hundred and twenty. Like every other vault I've granted, you must get Harry's permission."

Dumbledore was motionless. He would just use his head of the Wizengamot title to demand entrance. But why would Sirius force them all to need Harry's permission to go into their vaults? Something was not right.

"To the Malfoy family," The three had smug looks on their faces. Sirius smirked before saying, "I demand immediate payment of all debts to the House of Black!"

Their smugness turned into looks of horror. How had he found out? He could never have known unless he …oh no! Draco had to be named the heir or they'd…

"Yes I know about your little stunts. Narcissa I am offering you a choice due to the fact that you were once a civil person. Divorce your husband and get out of England. You wont have any of the debts hanging over you and I will give you a summer home and one million galleons to live the life you wanted. Not the one you were forced into. You will also be a Black once more. As for Luscious, you can go to hell and kiss you squib master's ass!"

The head of the Malfoy family was in rage.

"For young Draco…" The heir to the Malfoys stood confident and was ready to accept his new title. "I give you this handy little piece of advice. Decide which ruddy side you're going to bloody fight for already!"

Draco Malfoy stood motionless. "That's it?" He fainted in shock.

"I'm pretty sure he collapsed onto the floor so just pick him up later. Now onto the last few people. For my cousin Bellatrix LeStrange., I hereby officially dissolve her arranged marriage contract with Rudolphus LeStrange. She is officially a Black once more.

A mutter of confusion filled the air. Harry heard Narcissa say, "Marriage contract? Bella wouldn't marry under a contract, would she?"

"I also give her this one final sentence, It wasn't your fault and I forgive you."

The muttering got louder and louder. The Weasleys, minus twins and father, Lupin, and Dumbledore were muttering curses at the psychotic !

"May I continue?" Sirius asked loudly. The noise died down. "Thank you. And finally, to my favorite godson, Harry James Potter, who has been like a son to me, I leave absolutely everything else, including the title of Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black and all other properties owned by the house of Black. Furthermore, as Harry's Godfather I officially emancipate him as an adult. He is free to do as he wishes and his magical guardian role in Harry's life is hereby, now and forever, null and void."

Albus was furious. But before he could protest, Sirius dropped even more bombs.

"Harry is also entitled to everything in the Potter estate. He is allowed to spend his money as he sees fit. Alright, I think that sums up just about everything. This concludes my will and I'll be sure to prank you all in the afterlife. Sirius Black out."

The mist returned to the vial. Ragtooth took the vial and pocketed it.

"This concludes the will reading. Would all present parties please exit single file through the door in the back of the room. If you have any questions please ask now." With a few last curses, the unknown people left in a rush.

"What did Sirius mean by Harry giving us his permission?" Hermione asked.

"Sirius did not want anyone using a poly juice potion or the like the steal his fortune. Harry must perform a ritual with the person in question in order for them to enter their vault." Ragtooth informed her.

"Why would he do that?" Ron asked ludicrously. "Harry knows us. He can trust us."

"That is what the will states. There is no changing it."

Dumbledore swallowed his rage and said evenly, "I am Harry's guardian. He will not be emancipated."

"Very true. He cannot be emancipated until he comes to Gringotts and signs the paperwork." Ragtooth told him.

"I also will have to decline on Harry becoming the Head of the House of Black. He already has enough on his plate." Dumbledore informed the goblin, not knowing that the very same person was only fifteen feet behind them, listening to every word he said.

Luscious head shot up. He raced over to the goblin.

"That means if Harry's not the heir…then it goes to Draco! Right!" He said quickly.

"W-well…yes…Draco is next in line to become the heir.

As if on cue, Draco awakened and celebrated just like his father, both forgetting just how big a debt they were actually in. Narcissa was deep in thought, thinking about whether she would take Sirius's offer or not.

"Alright. Harry has until midnight to accept becoming the heir. If not, then he forfeit's the title to Draco."

Dumbledore breathed a sigh of relief. That idiotic Black had almost ruined his plans.

"If that is everything, then please leave and have a pleasant day." There was a scuffle of feet as the group made their way out.

"We're Blacks again. Andromada said. She and Tonks looked at each other with smiles.

"I'm rich!" Ron cheered.

"But I'm the head of Black." Draco reminded him. "And maybe now your family can afford more than a meal a month!" He called out.

Dumbledore smiled. Everything was as it should be.

LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA

Harry's eyes watered. Dudley looked at him.

"Harry, I may not have known Sirius, but I do know one thing. He wanted you to be happy and live your own life. Not one others force you into."

"Thanks Big D. I needed that." Harry smiled.

"No problem Harry. Now let's get you to those papers. We don't want Draco getting the title now do we?"

"Right."

They exited the painting.

"So, did you enjoy the show?" Lord Bronze asked.

"It was…interesting." Harry said. "I also would like to sign the emancipation papers as well as the heir papers."

"Of course Mr. Potter. Right this way please." Lord Silver pointed to a few sheets of parchment.

Harry sat down and picked up the quill. He dropped it in shock and fear.

"It's alright Mr. Potter. This is indeed a blood quill. It is necessary to sign super official documents such as this. But it will not bring you any pain nor will it cut into your skin. That was a curse that Umbridge placed onto her personal collection." Lord Gold explained.

Harry nodded, trusting them. He picked up the quill and read the document. He agreed with everything it stated and signed his name.

It was the opposite of the one Umbridge forced him to use. Instead of pain he felt a warm sensation.

"Very good." Lord Gold stated. "You are officially recognized as an adult, however I am guessing that you do not wish for us to inform the Ministry."

"Right."

"Very well. Dumbledore is no longer your magical guardian and holds no influence or control. By signing the second document, you state that you accept all rights and responsibilities of the Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter until you give your title to your chosen heir."

Harry read through again and signed once more.

"And the final document is the same, but will instate you as the head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black with the same details as the last."

One final time, Harry signed after reading through the contract.

"It is done." Lord Gold said. He walked to the circular table and ran a claw through a hidden groove. Another compartment opened and he pulled out two small black boxes.

"These boxes hold the rings of the House of Potter and Black. Only the heirs of the house may open it. You must wear the Potter Ring first due to it being your birthright." Harry nodded and opened the box.

There sat a small ruby sphere set on a plain band of gold. It was simple yet elegant. Harry slid the ring onto his finger. It shrank down and fit his finger perfectly. He could feel magic itself coursing through his veins.

"The ring has accepted you as its master. It will be invisible whenever you wish it to."

A second, smaller ring replaced it.

"This ring is to be given to the Lady of Potter." Lord Gold explained. Harry nodded.

And now, the Black Ring."

Harry slowly opened the second box. While the Potter Ring was simple, the Black Ring was over excessive.

A large black stone sat greedily upon the silver band." Harry carefully took it out and slid it onto his finger as well. Another burst of magical energy shot through his body. And like the potter ring, a smaller, yet still over excessive ring appeared.

"And that ring will be given to the Lady of Black."

"Harry, what about when Draco comes to claim the ring?" Dudley asked.

"Smart thinking Big D. Lords of the Goblins, I have a request. Could you create a fake stone and box for Malfoy and his wife to wear, so no one will suspect me?"

There was silence. Then Lord Gold spoke again.

"The average wizard today can be easily fooled. But you are not the average wizard. You are wise because you realize that one cannot be perfect. There is always something one can learn. Your request is granted."

"If they accept it, I would also like to have Dudley and his girlfriend become members of one of my houses so they have more protection."

"Really Harry?" Dudley asked. Harry nodded.

"That is simple. Which house would you like Dudley?" Lord Gold asked.

"Potter. I am proud of Harry's parents, not my own."

"Alright then Dudley, hold hands with Harry and repeat after me."

Dudley and Harry held hands.

"I Dudley Dursley, request to become a member of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter until the time, so mote be it."

Dudley repeated the Goblin's words. A glow appeared inside their hands.

"Now Harry, say this, I Lord Harry James Potter-Black accept your request to become a member of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter until the end of time, so mote be it."

The glow intensified. And then disappeared with a flash.

The three Goblin Lords smiled. "Congratulations, the ritual was a complete success."

"And now I wish to create a vault for Dudley Potter and place twenty five thousand Galleons a month into it."

"We will perform your requests." The goblin lords answered.

"And now we must be going." Harry informed them.

"Goodbye Lord Potter-Black. May your gold always flow."

"And may your gold always flow as well." Harry answered back.

Harry touched the knut they had used to teleport into the goblin bank. They were back in their hospital room. The knut crumbled to dust.

"Big D, let's get some sleep. It's been a long day." Harry suggested.

"Tell me about it."

They were passed out five minutes later.

LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA

The next day, Harry and Dudley were released from the hospital. They planned on going to visit the properties Harry owned after a quick lunch in a extremely muggle part of London. A McDonalds.

They sat down and ate. Dudley was cutting back on the extremely fat filled foods and only had a small burger. Harry had a plain cheeseburger.

"So when am I going to meet your girl?" Harry asked.

"Sometime soon. I want to have her become a member of on of the two houses so she be protected."

"And don't forget, if something happens to me, I granted you permission to initiate your girlfriend to the House of Potter. You have your own private vault and they sent us those credit cards that can be used in the magical or muggle world. If anything does happen to me, use this." He handed Dudley a McDonalds happy meal toy. Harry held his hand over it and the small toy glowed blue for a split second. "If anything happens, get to your girlfriend, have her become a Potter/Black and say Lord when absolutely no one else is around. Do you understand?"

"Yes. I do." Dudley nodded.

They finished their meal and walked out of the fast food restaurant. They only made two blocks before everything went black.

Two cloaked men picked them up, none of the muggles noticed due to the Notice-Me-Not charm.

They apparated straight to the Ministry and entered the auror department.

Madame Bones sighed when she saw Aurors Jotes and Pikare drag in two bodies.

"We found Harry Potter!" Jotes said greedily.

"Dumbledore'll reward us for sure!" Pikare agreed.

"You two call Fudge down here to determine what we will do." Amelia Bones said. They smirked and quickly left.

Amelia sighed. How could Dumbledore think Harry was going to join Voldemort. The man who robbed the boy of his family?

Then she looked at the boy next to the Boy Who Lived, or as the Daily Prophet was calling him now, The Chosen One. She hadn't agreed with anything Fudge had done. But Dumbledore liked having Fudge in office, so Fudge stayed in office despite many threatening him to resign after it was made public about the Dark Lord's return.

The door slammed open and the portly Fudge strode in with a grin on his face. Though he had seen Voldemort with his own eyes and the Prophet had announced his return, Amelia knew that Fudge still believed the boy to be a liar and a threat to his election. After all, he bribed the newspaper to state that Voldemort had no power what so ever and would be quickly caught and sent to Azkaban.

"Finally! We've caught him. He wont be telling anymore lies! Let's get him on the next boat to Azkaban immediately!"

"Minister, shouldn't we hold a trial first?" Amelia asked knowing she would not be able to change the deranged man's mind.

"Why should we?" He pouted. "He's guilty of it all! I am in charge and what I say goes! Get him on the next boat to Azkaban now!"

Amelia sighed. Though she knew Fudge would quickly regret his actions. They had not given Sirius Black a trial among many other innocent witches and wizards. Now he was sending a child to the Wizarding Prison. He will regret it.

"And the other one?" Amelia asked.

"Who is he?" Fudge asked confused.

"I don't know. Maybe a friend or something? I don't sense any magic in him so he must be a muggle"

"THEN SEND HIM TO AZKABAN TO!" Fudge demanded.

"Really Fudge? It's one thing to send a magical child to Azkaban without a trial. But a muggle one? That goes against every law of Azkaban!"

"Fine!" Fudge muttered. "Drop him off in an alley or something in muggle London." Fudge said without thinking as usual.

Amelia heard him muttering to himself as he left her office.

"Disgusting vermin polluting my ministry."

Amelia sighed. She regretted this but she had to do it.

The two boys started waking up.

"Ugh…where are we?" The larger one asked.

"The ministry. We got caught."

"Hello Harry Potter." Amelia said with sadness.

"Hello Madame Bones. So I'm here to await my trial for conspiracy against the ministry or whatever?"

"I'm sorry but no. Fudge will not even allow you a trial. He demands that you be sent straight to Azkaban."

Harry nodded. Amelia was surprised at how mature he was acting about this.

"See you Big D. The wizarding world will eventually realize that they me to get rid of Voldemort. You'll see me again in a few years."

"Harry you're my cousin and your as close to a brother as possible. Remember, it's not your fault."

Amelia smiled at their goodbye. What both of them said was true. It was not Harry's fault that Dumbledore and Fudge were lunatics who wanted more and more power. Harry was also correct in saying that the wizarding world needed him to get rid of Voldemort. She had a feeling however, that he wouldn't be so agreeable in doing so.

"Harry are you ready to go?" Amelia asked.

"Yes. See you Big D."

"Bye Harry."

Amelia led Harry over to the fireplace. She took a bit of floo powder and called out, "Department of Magical Transportation, Azkaban Boat Launch."

She and Harry walked through the green flames and reappeared inside a gloomy looking dock.

"I need to act like you're a prisoner." Amelia told Harry. He nodded.

Though they were in the middle of London, Harry saw the sea not ten feet from where he stood.

"Ah! Hello Madame bones. Another one for the trip then?" A greasy looking man asked.

"Yes. This is the last for today. Fudge demanded this one get to Azkaban immediately."

"Alright then." He reached a gnarled hand out and yanked Harry over to the small wooden boat. He threw him in and Harry felt a scarlet liquid trickle down the back of his head. He looked up and saw Madame Bones looking apologetic. He smiled and mouthed that it was alright.

The greasy man stepped onto the old boat. He tapped the bow three times and the boat shuddered.

"Onward! The man shouted. "To Azkaban!"

Amelia watched as the boat sailed off into the distance. Harry had accepted the fact that he was unfairly being forced to Azkaban. He was far more mature than ninety five percent of all the employees at the ministry.

The Boy Who Lived was going to Hell.

LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA

LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA

LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA

**A/N: **I bet you didn't see that coming! Harry is the head of both the Potters and the Blacks but is being sent to Azkaban without even a trial! But wait! Dumbledore, Hermione, Lupin, and most of the Weasleys need Harry's permission to gain access to their vaults! Uh oh! That was a mistake! Harry's going to Azkaban and Dumbledore has lost all control over the Chosen One. What could happen next? Do the challenges below and find out in the next chapter of Lord Azkaban!

**Thanks To…**

LordShadow Storm Lillianagreen OoOXylionOoO

Clarissa Jackson MeinGimli Mikee

Beta Mimosa dogs by ..86

Luiz4200 Timber Azphxbrd

Eh Name What's that Johnny-on-the-spot Free-to-fly-2010

CatWriter Vukk YukiKyoMumiji

Mattcun TmBookworm ALouKerr

Firedragon189 Plums I love your writing

**Bragging Rights go to…**

Lord Shadow Storm-Fred and George inheritance, Tonks Family reinstated, Narcissa gets something,

Lupin's cabin, Harry last one mentioned in will.

LillianaGreen-Tonks Family reinstated. Dumbledore's reward. Malfoy's reward, Harry gets Black Ring.

Mikee-Goblins overhear Weasleys, Harry gets Black Ring, Weasley's reward. Tonks Family reinstated, Lupin's reward, Dumbledore's reward.

dogsby-Harry emancipated, Malfoy's debt.

Luiz4200-Harry emancipated,

Azphxbrd-Tonks Family reinstated, Narcissa's chance, Bellatrix's marriage dissolved, Remove money that support's Voldemort's operations, Dumbles contest to Harry being Lord Black.

Eh name what's that-Harry get everything left over

Jonny-on-the-spot-Harry gets everything left over, Harry chooses who gets what.

YukiKyoMumiji-Harry gets mostly everything, Narcissa gets a second chance, Tonks family gets reinstated, Bella marriage contract shattered.

Alou Kerr-Harry gets most of everything, Narcissa gets a second chance, Tonks family reinstated.

Firedragon189-Harry gets money

Plums-Harry gets everything, Twins get stuff, Narcissa is offered divorce, Tonks reinstated into family, Bellatrix is divorced from her husband.

**Challenges!**

**1.** What will happen to Harry once he gets to Azkaban?

**2. **What will Dumbledore, Lupin, Hermione, and most of the Weasleys do when they find out the truth?

**3. What will happen concerning the Malfoys?**

**See you all next chapter.**

**SuperXBrother.**


	7. Welcome to Hell

Here it is everyone! The seventh chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

_Last time on Lord Azkaban…_

_"Harry are you ready to go?" Amelia asked._

_"Yes. See you Big D."_

_"Bye Harry."_

_Amelia led Harry over to the fireplace. She took a bit of floo powder and called out, "Department of Magical Transportation, Azkaban Boat Launch."_

_She and Harry walked through the green flames and reappeared inside a gloomy looking dock._

_"I need to act like you're a prisoner." Amelia told Harry. He nodded._

_Though they were in the middle of London, Harry saw the sea not ten feet from where he stood._

_"Ah! Hello Madame bones. Another one for the trip then?" A greasy looking man asked._

_"Yes. This is the last for today. Fudge demanded this one get to Azkaban immediately."_

_"Alright then." He reached a gnarled hand out and yanked Harry over to the small wooden boat. He threw him in and Harry felt a scarlet liquid trickle down the back of his head. He looked up and saw Madame Bones looking apologetic. He smiled and mouthed that it was alright._

_The greasy man stepped onto the old boat. He tapped the bow three times and the boat shuddered._

_"Onward! The man shouted. "To Azkaban!"_

_Amelia watched as the boat sailed off into the distance. Harry had accepted the fact that he was unfairly being forced to Azkaban. He was far more mature than ninety five percent of all the employees at the ministry._

_The Boy Who Lived was going to Hell._

* * *

**Lord Azkaban**

**Chapter Seven**

**Welcome to Hell**

* * *

The old moldy boat full of grimy witches and wizards pierced through the icy, black waters of the north. They were nearing Azkaban. Harry could already sense the effects of the Dementors slowly creeping upon them all.

Time stood at a standstill here. He could not imagine if they had been sailing for mere minutes or everlasting days.

"Just a bit further." The greasy conductor of the boat muttered gleefully. "I love it when they wither and shriek."

He wore a maniac look atop his dirty face. The few yellow teeth he had left stood shining a foul stench to the world.

Harry sighed and stared out onto the open waters. There looked like there was nothing out here. The dark waters went on forever. But, if he squinted his eyes, off in the distance he could scarcely make out the form of a tower darker than the void of the sky. There was only one thing that shadow could be.

Azkaban.

* * *

LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA

* * *

Far, far away from hell on earth, an aged man with a very long beard sucked on a lemon drop. Oh how he loved the sweetness the candies produced. It seemed muggles were good for something after all. Producing his favorite treats.

He stared with sorrow at his marvelous office. So many things had gone wrong. Once again, he had let a dark wizard slip through his grasp. He should have foreseen young Harry joining the side of Darkness. Its temptations were strong enough to persuade the mightiest of wizards.

For years and years, he had been grooming his weapon. Preparing it for his ultimate fate.

Yes, he had purposely sent the heroic baby to his treacherous relatives, knowing of how they hated magic.

Unfortunately, when he had come a month later, he had found instead, the useless muggles treating the boy like one of their own.

That could not do. He needed Harry to be starving for love. So therefore, he did the only rational thing there was to do.

He hexed the Dursleys into magic hating freaks. Yes, how he loved to control the chess pieces of life. He bewitched them into hating every bit that was Harry.

Confident that his magical abilities were permanent, he left Number Four, Privet Drive. Never bothering to return for the next ten years.

The years had passed uneventfully. This pleased Alubs, for there was not one single sighting of the Boy Who Lived. Harry did know anything about who he truly was. This would allow Albus to control the boy when he made his grand return.

He sent the oaf, Hagrid, to collect Harry from the Dursleys. After one extremely long and wild goose chase, the giant had finally tracked them down in a tiny shack in the middle of nowhere.

Harry went willingly with the giant to get away from his relatives and the plan was set in motion.

He had guided the boy each and every year. He know that Quirrel had been possessed by the Dark Lord. But he needed to show Harry what Voldemort truly was.

The headmaster knew that the monster was a Basilisk and Ginny Weasley had been writing in the diary. But Harry needed to be shown why the pureblood system existed. He had hoped the boy would believe purebloods were superior, but he still innocently believed that everyone was equal.

He knew that Sirius had been innocent. But he could not let him gain custody of Harry. That would not suit well with his plans. So therefore, he caused the chain reaction that led to Sirius escaping from Hogwarts.

He had been the one to suggest the reinstatement of the Triwizard Tournament. He had told Fudge of how it would help him secure his place for the next election. The bumbling minister agreed instantly. The end of the tournament resulted in just what Albus had been planning. Voldemort had taken Harry's blood and risen again.

The fifth year had been when he had almost lost control. That idiotic Fudge had believed that he could control Hogwarts and forced Umbridge into the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. The minister stripped him of his title as Supreme Mugwamp. He had been kicked out of his many positions at the Ministry. He could have easily destroyed Fudge and his lackey, but he had found that Umbridge had taken an extreme liking in torturing Harry and anyone who supported him. He decided then to let Umbridge have free reign. She was, after all, reinstating the proper ideals of a pureblooded society.

But then the toad craved even more control and banished him from his own castle. He had been forced to go into hiding. Luckily, Harry had gone on a suicidal quest to rescue his godfather, allowing him to take back control since Umbridge was taken hostage by a herd of centaurs.

Harry had been crushed when Sirius died. Dumbledore couldn't have been more delighted. Sirius had been placing illogical visions into Harry's head. Things like them being a family. And Harry growing up like a normal teenager.

He could not understand why the boy had been so saddened. He should have been happy. His troublesome godfather was dead and he had the great Dumbledore looking after him! What could be better?

But then, Harry had joined Voldemort.

The boy had killed his relatives. All of his great plans had been ruined. Fudge had been wanting to send young Harry to Azkaban for quite some time. And this was his golden opportunity.

At first, Albus had been preparing to free Harry from his fate. He needed the boy to destroy Voldemort.

But then, it happened.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

* * *

Trelawney had come to see him in his office one stormy summer afternoon. She had been wanting to expand the great and noble art of Divination so that all could enjoy its wonders. He was about to tell her where to stick her glorious wonders when she began shuddering.

He recognized this. This had happened when she gave him her first true prophesy. The one concerning the destruction of Voldemort.

He listen extremely carefully to her words. When she came to, he immediately obliterated her memories of the past few minutes and sent her out of his office. No one could know about this.

* * *

**(End Flashback)**

* * *

Albus sighed. The times were changing. Harry had gone to the darkness and there was nothing he could do. He had made his choice.

An owl swooped through the window, dropping a letter onto the desk.

He noticed the Ministry seal and smiled. He read the letter. It was abruptly short and looked like it was written in a hurry.

_Dear Dumbledore,_

_We got Potter._

_Sincerely,_

_Fudge_

Dumbledore's smile widened. The Ministry was not as incompetent as he had thought previously. They had caught Harry.

He would act like he was going to help Harry, then trick him into giving the permission Sirius had required.

He would go to the Ministry to claim Harry and then bring him to Gringotts to perform the ritual.

He quickly sent a message to all who attended the hearing to come to Gringotts at precisely three thirty.

He would soon have the entire Potter and Black fortune under his command.

* * *

LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA

* * *

Harry stepped off of the boat and onto the black sands of Azkaban. He followed the line of prisoners up trough the gates.

Each and every person was registered at a main desk. A pale faced clerk wrote down words hastily onto a bare bit of parchment.

Finally, it was his turn.

"Name?" The clerk asked.

"This one's Harry Potter." The greasy man said with a smirk.

The clerk's eyes shot up. He stared at Harry.

"I see." Harry saw a look of understanding in his eyes. He wondered just how many innocent prisoners the Ministry had locked up over the years. "Well…let's get them in their cells then."

"Wait!" The grimy man shouted happily. He held up a note and handed it to the clerk. He read it and gasped.

"What? He couldn't!"

"Fudge demanded it." The man covered with scum said joyfully. "If you don't, the dementors will."

Harry felt the familiar cold come upon him. The dementor grasped his arm and led him away. He was dragged down several flights of stairs. Finally, the endless stairs ceased and they passed underneath an old dusty archway. The words atop it were so very faded and cover in muck and grime.

Hall X.

* * *

LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA

* * *

Albus Apparated to Cornelius's Office. The portly man smiled with pleasure at the sight of him.

"Albus my good fellow! How are you?" He asked, like the events of the previous year had never occurred.

"Hello Cornelius. Did you receive my letter?" Albus asked.

"Ah yes! Everything is in order. Shall we go then?" Fudge said.

Dumbledore nodded. "We shall."

Together they Apparated towards the wizarding bank.

They appeared in the lobby and greeted the group awaiting them. The Weasleys, Hermione, the Tonks, Remeus, and the Malfoys. Luscious appeared to be using magical crutches. His arms and legs were wrapped in rolls of bandages.

Albus walked over to an available goblin.

"I'd like to speak with Ragtooth." He said.

The goblin did not bother to look up. He already knew who it was.

"Very well. I shall call for Ragtooth to come at his earliest availability."

"It is highly important." Dumbledore stressed. The goblin rolled his eyes.

"Course it is." He muttered.

* * *

LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA

* * *

Harry looked around his cell. To say it was truly hell would be a major understatement. Blood stained much of the grey stone walls. Mixed with the red liquids was centuries of dust and grime. The walls surrounded him, barely giving him enough room to lie down. The room was filled with nearly toxic air from centuries of no one maintaining it.

Harry wondered how long he would survive in here. This was, without a doubt, the worst cell in Azkaban. He would be surprised if he lasted a week.

There were no windows in his cell due to the fact that he was hundreds of feet below sea level. The only source of light came from the tiny candle down at the end of the hall. He could scarcely see his own hand held in front of his face.

He could not tell how time moved down in his little piece of hell on earth. There was not a single way to watch the outside world to see where the sun was positioned. The candle was sure to have an everlasting charm on it so no one would be bothered to change it.

He was not able to tell mow much time had passed since he had been placed into this tiny cell. But there was one thing he was certain of. Something that no one would be able to change.

He would make Dumbledore pay.

* * *

LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA

* * *

Ragtooth stepped into the Lobby soon. Dumbledore stared at him before saying, "We've come to perform the ritual."

Ragtooth gave them all a very toothy grin. "Very well. Follow me."

He led them down a series of complicated hallways before stopping in front of an old wooden door. He ran a nail along one of the creases and the door silently slid open.

"First off-" Ragtooth started.

"We want to claim our son's title!" The Malfoy senior shouted.

Ragtooth continued to stare at them.

"Very well. Since Mr. Potter has not shown up since your last arrival, we shall begin the ceremony." He ran a finger along a crease of a table. A compartment opened, revealing a ornate, black box.

"Finally!" Draco exclaimed.

"This box contains a Black Family Ring. Wear it with respect."

"Yeah yeah." Draco waved him off. He shoved the jeweled ring onto his finger.

A spark of white light emitted from the ring. Draco held it high in the air. It resized and clasped around his greedy finger.

"Very good Draco. Now we do not need to worry about that idiotic black's lie about a debt." His father announced. Narcissa looked pale. She couldn't take Sirius's deal now. It was too late.

"MY first act as head of the house of Black, is to rid it of the unworthy. Anyone regarding the name Tonks in any way shall never be allowed to become a member of the Black Family."

A red glow emitted from the stone upon the ring. Draco started to shriek in pain.

"It burns! Get it off!" He screamed, trying to remove the ring burning into his flesh. The ring seemed to comply. It returned to its original size and slid off his finger without effort.

Draco's hand steamed and one word appeared inside the gas.

"TRAITOR."

The gas dissolved and the ring began to shudder. Draco, forgetting that his hand was severely burned, swooped down to grab the ring. But he was far to slow. The ring disappeared. Nothing remained but the burn on his hand.

"What?"

"It seems that the ring has not chosen you." Ragtooth said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Draco yelled.

"It means that the ring decided that you are not a suitable heir due to your actions. In other words, it rejected you."

Narcissa smiled. "And I'm afraid that we are through Luscious. Goodbye." She handed him her ring. She walked out the door, a flabbergasted Luscious and Draco staring at her retreating form.

"Alright then." Albus said quickly. We want to have access to our vaults now."

"Well then, you shall need Mr. Potter's approval in order to do that." the Goblin said evenly, a smile tugging at the corner of his fangs.

"Of course." Dumbledore turned to the minister. "Fudge?"

"What?" He asked.

"What do you mean what? We need Harry."

"Why would you need him?" Fudge asked curiously.

"We need his approval to gain access to our vaults left to us. So I will ask you again, where is Harry."

"Harry's gone of course!" Fudge said happily.

"What do you mean, gone? Hermione asked.

"Gone. He was caught by the ministry." The minister said proudly.

"Well then, go get him and bring him here!" Ron said, his face reddening.

"What makes you think I've got him?" Fudge asked confused.

"You just said you caught him."

"Of course. We caught him and sent him to Azkaban." Fudge said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And why wasn't I made aware of the trial?" Dumbledore asked slowly.

"What trial?"

"FUDGE YOU IDIOT!

* * *

LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA

LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA

LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA

* * *

**A/N: **And Chapter Seven of Lord Azkaban has ceased. Harry has been brought into Hall X. Dumbledore and the others have learned that Fudge was too impatient to wait twenty fours hours to hold a trial.

**Thanks To…**

..86

jabarber69

GinaStar

Blood Brandy

YukiKyoMomiji

AlaskanKing

Azphxbrd

Luiz4200

Ron Jorgensen

Vellouette

musme

Olivia Snape

Lady Alou of the House of Kerr

Krintz96

fireburnshot

Lolxxx

Lord Geovanni

**Bragging Rights go to…**

Azphxbrd-Harry processed and put in cell, Malfoy's adventure with the fake ring, Dumbles out of luck.

Luiz4200-Malfoys try to have Draco become the head of Black.

Vellouette-Draco makes a fool of himself

Lady Alou of the House of Kerr-Harry put in hall X.

Lord Geovanni-Narcissa flees, Draco and Luscious are furious.

**Challenges**

**1. What will happen to Harry?**

**2. What will Dumbledore do now?**

See you next chapter.

SuperXBrother.


	8. Friendly Foes

Hello everyone! Well the time of the eight chapter is upon us. We shall delve into the past and learn what was once hidden. Secrets never to be revealed. Horrors that were both chained and unleashed.

Happy Thanksgiving to everyone. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

_Last Time on Lord Azkaban…_

_"Harry's gone of course!" Fudge said happily._

_"What do you mean, gone? Hermione asked._

_"Gone. He was caught by the ministry." The minister said proudly._

_"Well then, go get him and bring him here!" Ron said, his face reddening._

_"What makes you think I've got him?" Fudge asked confused._

_"You just said you caught him."_

_"Of course. We caught him and sent him to Azkaban." Fudge said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world._

_"And why wasn't I made aware of the trial?" Dumbledore asked slowly._

_"What trial?"_

_"FUDGE YOU IDIOT!_

* * *

**Lord Azkaban**

**Chapter Eight**

**Friendly Foes**

* * *

A beautifully horrid flash of light illuminated the black skies. Countless scores of towering waves pounded continuously against the rocky terrain of a small island in the middle of the sea. Corpses of various shapes and sizes drifted across the dark waters. Upon that tiny island sat a tower of obscure stone.

This was the land known as Azkaban.

Miles and miles beneath the craggy shores laid a infinitesimal tiny room drenched in centuries worth of grime, ash, and blood.

And sitting upon the cracked stone floor of that diminutive room was a soon to be sixteen year old orphaned wizard named Harry Potter.

Of course, he went by numerous other names as well. The Boy Who Betrayed. The Future Dark Lord. The Man who Killed. And many, many others.

Harry sat alone in his cell. Subzero chains cut deep into his skin. A solution of shimmering scarlet poured out from them. He had only been forced into this cell mere minutes ago and yet he could already feel the legendary effects of Azkaban fast approaching.

And yet he was not afraid.

The cupboard under the stairs at number four Privet Drive was not unlike this cell of Azkaban. It was filled with sable light and the walls were sugarcoated with filth. All hope seemed to have been annihilated.

He had survived this before, he would survive through it again.

Harry sighed. Though the sound pierced through the tunnel, the underway was so far beneath Floor W that no one would hear it.

All became quiet once more.

"So, got yourself locked up in here too did you Potter?" A drawling voice called out, breaking the sudden silence. It sounded very familiar. He looked between the metal bars and saw a woman huddled up inside a cell across from his

Her face was one of aristocracy. She had long dark hair soaked with grime and a strong jaw. Her violet eyes were heavily lidded and thin lips adjourned her pale skin.

"Bellatrix."

* * *

LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA

* * *

"W-what?" Stumbled the minister of Magic.

"I'll ask this one more time." Dumbledore said slowly, his non twinkling blue eyes were made of ice cold steel. "Where…is…Harry?

"He's in Azkaban." Fudge said dimly.

"And why...did you do this after I told you to wait for my arrival?" Dumbledore pressed on, his voice filled with malice.

"Because we…we had a dangerous criminal on the loose." Fudge said, trying to regain control of the situation. "He…he killed that Diggory boy."

"That may be," Dumbledore mused sagely. "But why could you not wait a mere twenty four hours to hold a trial for the boy?"

"I…I thought that-"

"No Cornelius, you did not think. Once again you have wrongly imprisoned someone. Harry is indeed a dangerous criminal, but he needed a trial. Tell me, what will the Wizarding World think when we announce that Harry Potter was sent to Azkaban without a trial? What do you think that would do to your chances as Minister once election day arrives in a few weeks?"

"We'll just tell the public the truth!" Fudge said quickly, his face becoming considerably pale. "We'll tell them Harry Potter had a trial and was found guilty!"

"Each and every trial is automatically recorded in the Department of Magical Law. Anyone has the right to look up a document if necessary." Albus said grimly. "And Harry's imprisonment has already been recorded. What we need to do, is have one of his friends get him out. We'll bring him here so that we can perform the trial and claim the inheritance, and then we'll ship him right back. It will be quick, painless, and none shall be the wiser-"

"No Albus!" Fudge said, his facing converting red. "I am the Minister of Magic. Not you! Harry Potter will stay in Azkaban. He is guilty of his crimes and he will rot until the end of all existence!"

The portly Minister turned around and stormed out of the bank.

"Lousy pathetic excuse of a Squib." Albus muttered darkly. "If he wasn't necessary for my plans…"

"Well, I believe I will be heading back to my work. Time is gold after all." Ragtooth said.

Albus quickly regained his grandfatherly appearance.

"But first you will show us to our new vaults Goblin."

The creature's eyes narrowed. "The contract specifically stated that Potter needed to give his permission in order for you to gain access to your vaults."

"I am Harry's Magical Guardian." Dumbledore pressed on, one of his eyes twitching in rage. "I hold the right to act in Harry's best interests."

"His best interests or yours?" The goblin said cheekily.

Albus lost what little patience he had left.

"I am the Supreme Mugwamp! I demand entrance!"

The goblin snorted and let out a toothy grin.

"Those titles mean jack in here. We Goblins do not subject ourselves superior nor inferior to Wizardkind. Get Potter's approval or no inheritance."

The goblin turned his back to the leader of the light and got back to work; ignoring the fuming man behind him.

* * *

LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA

* * *

Lucius Malfoy was not having a fun time.

He watched as every single one of his prized possessions was taken. The Repo Wizards had arrived eight hours ago and they had barely made a dent in his manor.

"No!" He shouted as one of the men shoved a shimmering object into a bag. "Not my solid Dragon Hide toilet seat!" But his plea was ignored. "How could this have happened?" He asked himself as he tried to recall where it had all gone so terribly wrong.

He had graduated from Hogwarts and joined the Dark Lord, as was expected of him. The Malfoy family was one of nobility. Generation after generation of Pureblooded wizards. Not a single drop of impure blood. There was not a Malfoy alive who had not kept to the proper etiquette of the Wizarding World.

He had given the Dark Lord access to all of his wealth. His family had millions of pounds of gold stored, prepared to be used in anyway to keep the proper traditions.

One thing he had not expected was just how much money his Lord had required. He watched as his family's fortune swiftly dwindled away to almost nothing.

Then he had found Narcissa.

She had been the answer to all of his problems. She was an innocent little girl who came from an extremely rich family, the Blacks.

The Black family was one of the most financially important in the entire world. And they had one rule that was never to be broken._Toujours Pur_ ("Always Pure"). This was no problem since he was one hundred percent pure and came from an aristocrat family. Narcissa's parents practically sold her to him when he asked for her hand.

Almost immediately, the Dark Lord's pockets were filled to the brim with an everlasting supply of gold.

Quickly, he bedded his wife, and in return, she gave to him a child.

Draco proved himself a brilliant wizard. He was powerful, he was intelligent, and most importantly, he too knew that the muggles were the scum of the earth.

The Dark Lord was right. What was the use for Muggles? They were stupid, lazy, and arrogant. Not like the good hardworking witches and wizards of the world. Muggles had no sense of anything. They couldn't even use any kind of magic!

Wizardkind was clearly superior to the insignificant muggles. If the two sides went to war, the scum would surrender in mere seconds. It wasn't like they had any weapon that could possibly harm a wizard.

The Dark Lord was moving the world in the right direction. The world needed to be solely for witches and wizards. Muggles had no use and therefore had to be eliminated.

Then Potter came in and had to ruin everything.

His Lord had caught the knowledge of a boy who would grow up and defeat the most powerful sorcerer in the world. To Lucious this idea was impossible but he followed the Lord's orders exactly to the whim. Peter Pettigrew had been sent to spy on Dumbledore's blasted little resistance, The Order of the Phoenix. A group of delusional witches and wizards who believed that they stood a chance.

Pettigrew might have been useless but he did provide his Lord with the location of the boy.

They it happened.

The Dark Lord had cast the killing curse but somehow, the boy had survived and the world's most feared wizard was no more.

The head of the Malfoy family had claimed to have been under the Imperious Curse. A little gold exchanging hands and all was well once more.

Potter was to blame. He was the reason why Lord Voldemort had fallen. He was the reason why the Malfoy family owed the Blacks such a massive debt. And Potter was the reason why his solid Dragon Hide Toilet seat was now gone, taken from him by those blasted Repo Wizards.

Potter would pay.

He would first pay for the toilet seat first, and then, he would pay with his life.

* * *

LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA

* * *

"Yes. Hello Potter." The insane Death Eater breathed. She turned her gaze to centuries of filth upon the floor.

"Why are you here?" Harry asked. It was more of a demand though.

"Because I failed my mission. The Dark Lord was furious when we returned from the Department of Mysteries. Apparently, everything was my fault. None of the other idiots had been defeated by merely six school age wizards. Only me."

Harry was stunned. Why would Voldemort send his best Death Eater off to rot in prison? There were few others in his legion that had any common sense. Most had just jumped on the bandwagon.

"He decided that I had used up all of my potential." She continued her monologue. "I could no longer contribute to his goal. He decided to ship me off to here once again. 'Give you time to regain your senses', he told me. Didn't stop them from torturing me before I left though."

Harry gave her a sympathetic look, surprising the both of them. Bellatrix stared at him.

"I don't need your pity Potter." She replied sadly.

"I'm not pitying you." Harry said shortly. "In fact, part of me wants to kill you right now."

She snorted, a hint of dead laughter in her voice. "I'm a bit surprised you haven't already. Then again, you don't have the guts do you?"

"If you keep tempting me, we'll find out. but there's no point really."

Bellatrix looked shocked. "What? You don't want to kill me?"

"No." Said Harry simply.

"After all that I've…" She trailed off.

"What good would it do?" Harry said. "I'd still be locked away in here. I'd probably get another life sentence to add to the list."

"Another…what did you do?" Bellatrix asked. Harry have her a look. "I've been locked in here since the day after our little spat." She explained. "I haven't been in touch with the Wizarding World for a while."

And so Harry began his story. He could not understand why, but he found it easy to tell his tale of crime to the Ex-Death Eater. Maybe because she could relate. Not once did she interrupt him. He could recall limitless times where Weasley and Granger had butted in, never allowing him to get his opinion across Still, he couldn't tell how much time had passed since his story began. Only that Bellatrix never once seemed disinterested in what he had to say.

"That's some life you've got Potter." Bellatrix replied when his saga had concluded. "So they still can't get into their vaults?"

"Nope. Sirius set it up so that only the people I can actually trust could get in."

At the sound of her cousin's name, Bellatrix's eyes lost what little shine they had left.

She mumbled a few words that Harry could not make out.

"What was that?" Harry asked.

"Nothing…it's nothing."

"Alright then." Harry said. "If you don't want to talk about it, I won't force you to."

Bellatrix gave him a look of gratitude. Then, her face slowly turned into one of sadness. "But…you…you should know about him…okay I'll…I'll tell you…in the morning. It's been a long night."

"Alright then. If you wish." Harry said. He couldn't tell whether it was nightfall or not but Bellatrix sounded exhausted. And he probably did too.

He curled up upon the stone floor. It was not that different from the moldy sheet and harsh wooden floor he remembered from his youth.

He passed out just as he had done every single day in the past.

* * *

LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA

* * *

He slowly opned his eyes, used to the eternal darkness inside Azkaban.

"So your awake." A voice spoke.

"Morning." He muttered.

"Why are you being polite to me Potter?" Bellatrix asked.

"I told you already, there's nothing to gain by us lashing out at eachother. The only result will be our lives being driven even more insane than they already are."

"Well you can say that for me. But why you?"

"Hmm...let's see here. Nearly killed by a crazy Dark Lord because of a bunch of random words said to state the future. Said Dark Lord vanishes and a one year old baby is declared to be famous for something he didn't even do. Shoved off to his abusive relatives who beat the shit out of him for something he couldn't control. That very same abused boy gets nearly a million letters but is not allowed to read a single one. finally, a giant who is loyal to only Dumbledore claims I'm a wizard." He paused.

"Yikes." Was all Bellatrix could say.

"Yeah, and that was before I even got to Hogwarts." Said Harry. "Each and every year something happened that seemed to only affect me. In my first year, Voldemort takes control of my teacher and tries to kill me. Second year everyone accuses me to be Slytherin's heir just because I can speak to snakes. Third year every bloody Dementor on the grounds headed right for me. Fourth I was forced to compete in a tournament that would kill me if I tried to back out. And finally fifth the Ministry tries to take control and states that I'm insane. That enough for you to think my life is mad?"

Bellatrix could only nod.

"I'm expecting Dumbledore will be sending one of his lackeys to free me in a few weeks. Then they'll get me to open the vaults and do whatever other crap they need. Then once all that's good and done, they'll throw me right back in here where we can enjoy our nice little chats till the end of existence."

"Good guess." She said. "Dumbledore is a bit predictable."

"Yeah. I don't know why I never saw that before…probably because they kept meddling with my memories and everything else."

"That sounds about right. It's a wonder why Voldemort hasn't aleady beaten Dumbledore and the Ministry already."

"That's an easy one." Harry answered her. "Voldemort is so focused on killing me that he doesn't realize that he could storm the ministry or Hogwarts tomorrow. The Government is full of a bunch of idiots who can't even cast an _Expelliarmus _while at Hogwarts the general attitude is, 'Dumbledore will take care of everything so there's no point in learning how to do something yourself."

Bellatrix stared at him. "Potter, I should tell you now."

"Tell me what exactly?"

Her violet eyes became somber. She then spoke in a deathly simple voice.

"What really happened."

* * *

LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA

LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA

LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA

LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA

LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA

* * *

A/N:And that is the end of this chapter! So what will Bellatrix tell Harry? How could Dumbledore go to bed at night, trying to steal the Potter and Black fortune? Quite soundly actually. And Lucius Malfoy has/ had a solid Dragon Hide toilet seat? who would have thought?

What could possibly happen next? Do the chapters below, leave a review, and find out next time on the ninth chapter of LORD AZKABAN!

**Thanks To…**

Kawaii Yashie GinaStar DarkPlayer35

JesusLovesUs ..86 free-to-fly-2010 Olaf74

Luiz4200 Lord ShadowStorm dogsby azphxbrd

Ep IkutoisSmexy Lizzy A. Bennet Vellouette

musme Olivia Snape alexandra101 mattcun

Krintz96 Snape504

* * *

**Bragging Rights go to….**

GinaStar-Draco

Luiz4200-Dumbledore's order

Lord Shadowstorm-Dumbledore and Fudge

dogsby-Dumbledore

Vellouette-Dumbledore and Fudge

* * *

**Challenges.**

**1. **What will Bellatrix tell Harry?

**2. **What's happening down at Gringotts?

**3. **What will the Malfoys's do?

* * *

**See you all next chapter.**

**SuperXBrother**


	9. The Calm Before the Storm

_Last time on Lord Azkaban..._

_"Why are you being polite to me Potter?" Bellatrix asked._

_"I told you already, there's nothing to gain by us lashing out at eachother. The only result will be our lives being driven even more insane than they already are."_

_"Well you can say that for me. But why you?"_

_"Hmm...let's see here. Nearly killed by a crazy Dark Lord because of a bunch of random words said to state the future. Said Dark Lord vanishes and a one year old baby is declared to be famous for something he didn't even do. Shoved off to his abusive relatives who beat the shit out of him for something he couldn't control. That very same abused boy gets nearly a million letters but is not allowed to read a single one. finally, a giant who is loyal to only Dumbledore claims I'm a wizard." He paused._

_"Yikes." Was all Bellatrix could say._

_"Yeah, and that was before I even got to Hogwarts." Said Harry. "Each and every year something happened that seemed to only affect me. In my first year, Voldemort takes control of my teacher and tries to kill me. Second year everyone accuses me to be Slytherin's heir just because I can speak to snakes. Third year every bloody Dementor on the grounds headed right for me. Fourth I was forced to compete in a tournament that would kill me if I tried to back out. And finally fifth the Ministry tries to take control and states that I'm insane. That enough for you to think my life is mad?"_

_Bellatrix could only nod._

_"I'm expecting Dumbledore will be sending one of his lackeys to free me in a few weeks. Then they'll get me to open the vaults and do whatever other crap they need. Then once all that's good and done, they'll throw me right back in here where we can enjoy our nice little chats till the end of existence."_

_"Good guess." She said. "Dumbledore is a bit predictable."_

_"Yeah. I don't know why I never saw that before…probably because they kept meddling with my memories and everything else."_

_"That sounds about right. It's a wonder why Voldemort hasn't aleady beaten Dumbledore and the Ministry already."_

_"That's an easy one." Harry answered her. "Voldemort is so focused on killing me that he doesn't realize that he could storm the ministry or Hogwarts tomorrow. The Government is full of a bunch of idiots who can't even cast an Expelliarmus while at Hogwarts the general attitude is, 'Dumbledore will take care of everything so there's no point in learning how to do something yourself."_

_Bellatrix stared at him. "Potter, I should tell you now."_

_"Tell me what exactly?"_

_Her violet eyes became somber. She then spoke in a deathly simple voice._

_"What really happened."_

* * *

LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA

* * *

**Lord Azkaban**

**Chapter Nine**

**The Calm Before the Storm**

* * *

LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA

* * *

Bellatrix took a deep breath. She had a look of nervousness on her face.

"You see Potter...in my family...we...we're... a bit obsessed with blood.

Harry snorted. "A bit?"

"Okay. Okay. We were completely obsessed with blood. You happy now?"

He nodded. "Yeah I noticed. After all, your motto is _Toujours Pur_."

She nodded. "Yeah if we ever get out of here, remind me to burn that tapestry."

Harry could only nod.

Bellatrix began her story. "Our family had an unhealthy obsession with keeping the line pure. Fortunatley for us, we married outside of our cousins and managed to keep from inbreeding unlike so many pureblooded families today. This was the reason why we are so well off, not because we were pure, but how we remained pure.

"Because you married into other families and not yourselves." Harry understood.

"Exactly. Families such as the Malfoys take one look at us and assume that we are rich because of our blood status. The truth is, if we had chosen to marry into muggle families, we'd be three times as rich at the minimum. We were rich because we worked hard to become so."

"So if that's so, then why did Sirius's mother disown him?"

Bellatrix gained a look of hatred. "My _beloved_ aunt believed Muggles to be stupid animals. She fully believed that to be pure meant that you deserved to be rich and famous. She also had an uncanny knack for complete control of the family. When Sirius grew tired of her constant orders and needs for attention, she became full of rage. That was all before he even arrived at Hogwarts."

"I bet she didn't like those seven years."

This time Bellatrix was the one to snort. "She litterally sent eight howlers a week that first month, demanding that he be resorted. When she was told no, for the first time in her life actually, she immediatly wanted to cast Sirius out on the streets. My uncle, however, had some common sense to realize that he was the only true male left in the family. The family's future depended on him. Aunt Druella, although hating it, agreed to keep Sirius in the family."

"Nice lady."

"You have no idea."

* * *

LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA

* * *

While Bellatrix began explaining her life to Harry, the Order of the Phoenix was having yet another meeting inside Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

The topic of the day was Harry's crimes against the wizarding world.

"I seriously find it hard to believe Harry will do that, sir." Tonk added the last part sarcastically after hearing Dumbledore's latest scheme.

"Be quiet Tonks!" Mrs. Weasley scolded. "Professor Dumbledore has far more experience and knowledge than you do. He knows what is best."

"Thank you Molly." Said Albus. "Now, as I was saying before I was so rudely interupted," He gave Nymphadora a long stare. "due to unfortunate circumstances, the Goblins at Gringotts have refused our right to claim our inheiritance. They claim that if we do not abide to the will, our vaults will be frozen."

"I want my gold!" Ron whined.

"Ronald! Show a little patience would you? Professor Dumbledore will take care of everything."

"That is correct Miss Granger. Do not worry Mr. Weasley. I will ensure those Goblins will comply. As I was saying, Sirius's will states that we need Harry's approval to access our vaults. In two days time, we will send a group of aurors with the contract to Azkaban to recieve Harry's signiture of approval.

"Stupid brat." Remus muttered.

Moody stepped in with a question of his own. "Albus, how can you expect the Potter boy to sign that contract if he's been around Dementors for this long?"

"Professor Moody, Professor Dumbledore knows what he's doing!" Hermione said. "You shouldn't question his methods!"

Mad Eye sighed. 'Why is it that only three people in this bloody group have any common sense?'

* * *

LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA

* * *

And while all this was going on, Corneilius Fudge was having a ball at the Ministry.

"Finally, I've got that boy out of my way!" He cheered. He could see the headlines on the Daily Prophet already.

_Fudge saves Wizarding World From Raving Lunatic!_

Yes. Harry Potter, the delusional boy who continued his tiring charade about He Who Must Not Be Named returning. He had finally suceeded in taking the boy down! He had been lucky at the hearing last year. Dumbledore had believed him. But Fudge had come out victorious!

Sure the boy had done his fancy tricks, trying to fool the ministry into seeing the Dark Lord alive once more, but they knew better.

The boy was locked up tight inside Azkaban. He had his best aurors on duty, constantly on alert and keeping the brat in check.

There would be no redemption. The boy was finished.

* * *

LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA

* * *

Deep within the chambers of Gringotts, three Goblins sat at a long table, discussing their situation.

"Dumbledore must be desperate if he's trying to pull that kind of stunt."

"Yes Silver but we must remember that it is the ones backed up against the wall that are the most dangerous."

"Exactly Bronze. Dumbledore has an undeniable reach across the wizarding community. Ninety percent of England thinks him to be a be a god in some aspects. They will believe any lie he spins. Should Dumbledore state that Merlin wore purple underwear and an eyepatch to match his unibrow on Boxing Day, then guess what would be written in the History Books?

"As exagerated as you put it Gold, you are correct. Dumbledore is a dangerous player. He will not take this laying down. He will want revenge on the entire Goblin race for denying him his "rightful due."

"Still pretty clever what Black did." Commented Gold. "Managing to fool Dumbledore and everyone else like that."

Bronze cleared his throat and picked up a slip of parchment.

"I've heard rumors that the Wizengamot will be gathering this coming Thursday to discuss a new proposed law. It states that the Ministry of Magic will hereby have full authorization over all transactions, organizations, buisnesses, and financial institutions under the control of non-human creatures."

"They're kidding themselves." Spat Gold. "They honestly believe they have authorization to do this?"

"It's no wonder magical England is the laughing stock of the Wizarding World." Stated Bronze.

Silver looked at his two partners. "So what will we do should this law take shape?"

Gold took a deep breath.

"There's only one thing we can do."

* * *

LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA

* * *

"So if that's how Sirius was banished, then how did you end up where you were?"

"Druella Black had three daughters. Bellatrix, Andromada, and Narcissa. I was the eldest and thus I was expected to carry on the traditions much like my cousin Sirius. It was becuase of this shared fate that we became close. We spend as much of our childhood as we could together, fantasizing about life without all the duties that came with being members of such a bigoted family."

"You and Sirius were best friends?" Harry asked, amazed at what seemed like such an unlikely pair.

"Yes. But one day, we would begin to drift apart. During our years at Hogwarts, I was a Slytherin and he was a Gryffindor. My sisters became Slytherins as well. But during my sixth year, Andromada met a muggleborn."

"Ted Tonks."

"Right. They had a secret friendship from our parents. He stayed with her and they began dating. I had no problems with this and even helped keep their relationship a secret. But sure enough, my parents found out. Andy was cast from the family and I was punished for helping her. Andy kept seeing her boyfriend and soon married, then had my niece."

Harry stared at her. Tonks never spoke much about her family. Now he could see why.

"My parents became increasingly paranoid that Narcissa and I would follow in Andromada's footsteps, of courting a filthy animal. And so, they married Cissy off to Lucius Malfoy in her third year. I on the other hand, due to my status as the eldest, was cast under the Imperius Curse. I was forced to obey my parents' every command. I instantly became the perfect, pureblooded, aristocrat. And then, to ensure I stayed put in my proper place, they handed me off to my idiot of a husband, Rodolphus."

"So all this time, you were-"

"Under the Imperius Curse. Yes. My husband had complete control over me. And within a few years, Voldemort rose to power."

"You call him that?"

Bellatrix gave him a look. "Of course I do. I'm not a sheep or a boot licker like everyone else in this bloody country. Anyway, I was carted off to join him. They forced me to take the Dark Mark and was then I under his command too."

Bellatrix breathed heavier and heavier.

"I...I did unspeakable things. I couldn't control my own body and yet I was forced to watch ever murder. I heard every scream and beg for mercy. I was there and yet I couldn't do a thing to stop any of it."

"So...the Longbottoms-"

"That day was my worst memory. Rodolphus brought me and a couple other Death Eaters to attack the House of Longbottom. We tortured the family for hours. That was when I was able to break the curse for the first time. Their screams broke the curse upon me. I continued to act like I was under the control, while plotting my escape. Rodolphus told me to search for the boy, Neville, and to bring him to them. I had no choice. And so I searched the house, ventually finding the baby in the Nursery. I couldn't allow them to torture an innocent baby. And so I stunned him and hid him in the closet. I went back and told them the boy wasn't in the house. They believed my word and we left."

"You...you saved Neville?" Harry asked, his mind completely bewildered by this turn of events.

She nodded. "I've kept that knowledge secret from everyone. Every night Rodolphus cast another Imperius Curse on me to ensure my submission. The memory of Neville was lost and once more I was performing the Dark Lord's will."

"So why are you not under his control now?" He wondered.

"That night...at the Ministry." She shudderered.

"You don't have to-"

"I need to tell you Harry. I have to."

She calmed herself and began once more.

"That night, Voldemort decided that you were taking far too long to come retrieve the prophecy. So he decided to help you along. He used the connection that exists between the two of you to send you a dream of Sirius being captured."

Harry nodded, already having knowledge of this part.

"Voldemort had us wait within the Department of Mysteries for you to show up. We never thought that you'd come with others. Lucius decided to use that to our advantage. That fight broke out and I was once again forced to torture innocents. But during the fight, so much of my magical energy was being used up, that holes were left in the Imperius Curse cast upon me. I then started dueling against Sirius, my favorite cousin. I knew that the Curse would cause me to kill him. I fought against it as much as possible and for a split second my control was able to slip through long enough to divert a killing curse into a stunner."

Tears rolled down her face.

"I never meant for him to fall through the Veil. I was in such shock about what happened that the Curse regained its hold. And then, during our chase you used the Cruciatous Curse on me. It was so powerful that once again the Imperius Curse began to weaken. Dumbledore showed up and you know what happened next."

Harry nodded silently, trying to process all this new info.

"Short story is, Voldemort got pissed at me. Claimed it was all my fault, next day, I was thrown into Azkaban. But it was here that no one was around to control me again. You freed me."

"I...I freed you from your curse?"

"Yes Potter...Harry. I cannot thank you enough. My whole life I've been controlled."

Harry laughed. "It's sad. We've both been controlled our entire lives but throw us into Prison, and we're suddenly free."

Bellatrix chuckled. "Ironic really. And Dumbledore thinks you'll come crying back to him if he ever comes to get you out of here."

"Pretty much the same with you and Voldy."

"Touche Harry. It would appear that much have much in common."

"So Bellatrix, we've landed ourselves in Azkaban for the most unthinkable crimes. You know, thinking for ourselves. Not listening to manipulative old codgers, not following pure blood mania... What horrendous crime shall we perform next?"

Bellatrix grinned.

"I have a few ideas..."

* * *

LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA

* * *

In the middle of an uncharted forest, many high pitched screams pierced the dark sky.

"My...my Lord. I b-beg you p-please-"

"Lord Voldemort does not forgive failures. You should know that by now Lucius."

The Elder Malfoy grovled on the ground, just having expeirienced his latest punishment. He had been kicked out of his mansion, he had lost his luxury Dragon Hide Toilet, he only had one single pair of Hippogriff feather underwear.

He had to resort to wearing...muggle...pants...that he had snatched from a house in Muggle London. Disgusting.

"My Lord...it the Potter brat-"

"Don't mention that name in my presense!" The Dark Lord bellowed. "I should have cast you back to Azkaban just like Bellatrix. But you still had use to me...or rather, you did."

"My Lord, it isn't my fault that-"

"That what Lucius? That you no longer can provide funding for our noble cause? That you can no longer provide inside resources within the Ministry? You're on the edge of becoming bankrupt Lucius. The Malfoy name is finished."

"Sir! They took my Solid Dragon Hide Toil-"

"Enough with your blabbering! I am tired of failure after failure. Lord Voldemort is fair however. I will give you one final chance to prove yourself."

"Thank you my Lord. Thank you."

"Fail me one more time Lucius, and my Cruciatus Curse will seem like a mere tickle."

"I shall not fail you my Lord."

"Now Lucius, there is something that I require..."

* * *

LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA

LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA

LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA

LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA

LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA

* * *

**Thanks To...**

Flight. Of. The. Phoenix. 86.

Luiz4200

IkutoisSmexy

coockyc

mizzrazz72

rainbow2007

phantom brick

Lord ShadowStorm

fire burn shot

gaul 1

Vellouette

azphxbrd

harry and ginny forever

Mein Gimli

Krintz 96

dead kid 23

wonder bee 31

dirty little kitten

purple bullet

exninja

Dark Dragen

Yugi The Godfather of Games

Lord Geovanni

Hell sent

Holy Dragoon

sir-midget 99

Black Fire Kitty

TxA Gunfighter

night wolf silver

zarkan

Vizeer Lord

Healer Kira

Flying Lovegood 123

nymphs one

What Would Two Bit Do

lily flower 50

swimming in tears

book junkie 2010

Jack Frost 14

* * *

LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA

* * *

**Bragging Rights go to...**

Lord Shadowstorm- Bellatrix

Vellouette- Bellatrix, Gringotts.

azphxbrd- Bellatrix's life. Gringotts goblins.

harry and ginny forever- steal from family

Krintz 96- Bellatrix, goblins

Yugi The Godfather of Games- Bellatrix

Lord Geovanni- Bellatrix, Gringotts, law

night wolf silver- Bellatrix

Flying Lovegood 123- Bellatrix

* * *

LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA

* * *

**Challenges.**

1. What plots will Harry and Bellatrix perform to mess with the world even further?

2. What will Dumbledore do next to gain more power?

3. What is Voldemort's request for Lucius?

4. What will occur at the Wizegamot?

* * *

LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA

* * *

See you all next chapter.

SuperXbrother


End file.
